Néron
by Sakisha
Summary: On pensait qu'on allait pouvoir passer les fêtes de noël tranquilles, mais non ! Il a fallu que Komui refasse des siennes avec ses foutue potions. Mais bon, Allen à l'air plutôt content du résultat ! Pauvre maréchal ! Gros délire. CHAPITRE 7 EN LIGNE !
1. Néron, chapitre 1

Hello ! J'arrive enfin et en force sur le fandom -Man. Je m'étais dit qu'à force d'en lire, il fallait que je m'y mette aussi, nan ? ^^

Ceux qui me connaissent un tant soit peu, savent certainement quels seront le ou les personnages principaux de ma fic. ^^ Déjà il y aura BCR (certains comprendront l'abbréviation) et je prévois un font de Yullen. Cela se concrétisera peut-être mais je ne garantis rien. (si vous avez des exigences, faites le moi savoir par petite, tooouuuute petite review !)

Ah oui, sinon : cette fic est un gros délire totalement "made me" alors soyez indulgents. J'ai repris une idée qui avait déjà été exploitée dans 2 ou 3 autres fictions -Man mais, rassurez-vous, auteurs, je n'ai absolument pas torturé les même persos que vous et de la même manière ! ^^

Je tiens à faire une dédicace spéciale à **Lulubell-sama**, **ChibiKitsu**, **Ruize-chan** et **Niacy**, mes auteurs préféré(e)s de -Man qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire aussi sur ce manga ! Ontoni arigatô ! (s'incline)

**Titre :** Néron (explication du titre dans quelque chapitres)

**Rating : **T (Ca devrait être K+ mais comme je prévois peut-être un yaoi sérieux, je prends mes précautions)

**Résumé :** C'est la période des fêtes, mais évidement, il fallait qu'il y ai un pépin. Râh, Komui, vous et vos potions vous faites n'importe quoi ! Mais bon, pour Allen c'est un joli cadeau ! Il va bien s'amuser ! (quel résumé pourri. -__-'')

Disclaimer : Bah.... j'ai bien réfléchis, et à part le scénario qui est de moi, tous les persos, et l'univers de -Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino (qu'on aime si fort pour les avoir tous crées ! (sauf Chao ji ! XD))

Dernier truc cette fic n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS DE SAISON ! XD Navrée, mais l'idée est venue comme ça. Sorry. Au moins ça aura peut-être le mérite de vous rafraichir en ce chaud mois d'août. (Mettez-vous dans l'ambiance !)

* * *

**Néron**

Mois de décembre à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Tous les exorcistes et les trouveurs sont revenus pour fêter noël et le nouvel an. Le Compte Millénaire venait d'essuyer une énorme défaite et d'après leurs calculs, il ne pourrait pas attaquer avant au moins trois mois, ce qui leurs permettait de faire une pause, le temps de récupérer des forces. Ainsi, tout le monde était revenu à la « maison » et s'affairait à préparer les festivités. Même les maréchaux étaient là, c'est dire…

Mais bon, cette douce insouciance ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. C'était trop beau, il devait y avoir un problème, c'était obligé ! Vous savez pourquoi ?

Non, c'est pas parce que les exorcistes sont des gros malchanceux qui se sont fait maudire par une fée à leur naissance. C'est pas non plus parce que leur Quartier Général est une tour lugubre qui tombe en morceaux à la moindre explosion.

Enfin bon, là je vous ai donné un indice. Cherchez. Quel mot vous évoque le plus le malheur ? « Tour lugubre » ? Non, c'est pas ça. « Morceaux » ? Non plus….Quoi ? « Explosion » vous dites ? Ah, je vois qu'il y en a qui suivent dans le fond, c'est bien.

Donc, il y a des explosions. Pleins d'explosions. Assez fréquemment je dirais même. Pourquoi ? Ahaa ! Voilà précisément ou je voulais en venir (tout ça pour ça ? –-'') !

Je disais donc que l'insouciance qui régnait dans les couloirs décorés de la Congrégation allait partir en fumée, et ce – à cause des explosions citées plus haut. Et qui dit « explosions » dit aussi « Grand Intendant cinglé » (aussi appelé « Big Sister Complex » ou « Dr. Frankeinstein » ou « le Cinglé de la Section Scientifique » et parfois « Komui »…) Donc :

Ce matin là, les exorcistes et tous leurs copains étaient en train de décorer la cantine de guirlandes, de clochettes, de petits sapins (Des vrais. Pas en plastique n'est-ce pas !) et de pleins d'autres décorations toutes plus noëlesques les unes que les autres (c'est un joli mot hein ? ^^). Lenalee, perchée sur une échelle, accrochait du gui à l'entrée et Lavi – très occupé à disposer les bougies trois mètres plus bas – avait bien de la peine à ne pas diriger son unique œil vers le bas de la jupe de cette dernière. Krory et Bookman disposaient des nappes brodées de dessins hivernaux sur les tables tandis qu'Allen faisait la navette entre Jerry et les tables pour y poser des plats de petits gâteaux (qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à na pas vider, d'ailleurs). Même Kanda aidait (si, si ! vous ne rêvez pas !). Il taillait les pointes des pieds des sapins avec un grand couteau bien aiguisé pour pouvoir les planter plus facilement après.

Tous étaient très occupés et aucun n'aurait pu anticiper ce qui allait arriver. Et d'un seul coup, un mélodieux…

BAOUM !!!

…secoua la tour miteuse de la Congrégation et fit sursauter les gentils trouveurs innocents et sensibles (pas les exorcistes, ils en ont vu d'autres et ils sont habitués).

Paniquée par l'éboulement du mur ouest et par la fumée qui entrait dans la salle par la porte ouverte, les trouveurs se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en piaillant comme si ils avaient le Compte à leurs trousses. Kanda dégaina Mugen et gueula un bon coup (« FERMEZ-LA !!!! ») avec son air de tueur pour les calmer.

Lenalee et Allen, après s'êtres lancé un regard inquiet, allèrent ouvrir les fenêtres pour évacuer la fumée et Miranda activa son Chronodisque pour réparer le mur écroulé.

Le calme revint mais les interrogations demeuraient.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Lavi

- Mon frère, j'imagine.

- Ca nous changera, tiens !

- C'est noël ! Il est pas au courant ? « Paix sur la terre …» et tout ça !

- Tch'.

- Voilà un commentaire très constructif Kanda.

- Ta gueule Moyashi !

- C'est « Allen » mon nom !

- Ne vous battez pas ! Allen, c'est pas toi qui parlais à l'instant de « paix sur la terre » ?

- J'y peux rien, sa tête me donne envie de le frapper.

- Répète voir, sale Moyashi !!!

- Kanda ! Range ton épée immédiatement !

- Yû-chan ! C'est noël !!

- .....

- Oh. Mon. Dieux.

- Lavi. T'aurais jamais du dire ça.

- Mugen…murmura Kanda.

- Kanda ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est noël bon Dieu !

Heureusement pour Lavi et Allen, Reever entra en courant dans la grande salle.

- Allen !!! appella-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Commandant Reever, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass- Wah ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Le second de la section scientifique avait l'air de s'être pris une bombe en pleine figure. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de suie, ses cheveux coiffés du plus pur style «pétard» et il avait une étrange blessure à la joue.

- Votre visage ! remarque Lenalee. Qu'avez-vous eût. ?

- Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien. Une simple griffure, je m'en tire à bon compte, si tu voyais ton frère…

- Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est blessé ??

- Euh…oui. On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Soyez plus clair !

- Tch'.

- Bref, Allen, il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier, suspicieux.

- Il faut que tu voies quelque chose.

Malgré son scepticisme, il attrapa vite une poignée de biscuits et suivit Reever. Mais si jamais Komui voulait faire une expérience tordue sur lui, il partait en courant, c'était juré !

- Ne fais pas cette tête Allen, il ne s'agit que de voir quelque chose.

- ……

- Nous ne te ferons rien, c'est promis !

- Commandant, c'était quoi cette explosion ? Un Komulin 39bis ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, murmura Reever.

De plus en plus intrigué, Allen se laissa guider à travers les couloirs de la Congrégation jusqu'à une des salles de réunion. Cette dernière n'avait rien d'officiel, au contraire ; elle tenait plus du salon qu'autre chose. Elle était pleine de fauteuils, de canapés, de tapis tissés importés d'Orient, de tables en bois sculptés, bref… Le luxe quoi. Le genre de salle que seuls les Hauts-Gradés utilisent lorsqu'ils sont de passages au QG.

Justement, dans cette salle se trouvaient trois maréchaux : Cloud, Sokaro et Tiedoll. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur leurs fauteuils et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Allen eût un frisson d'horreur. Si ces trois maréchaux étaient là, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son maître vienne aussi – s'il n'était pas déjà là. Oh non ! Son noël allait être irrémédiablement gâché. Avec sa chance habituelle, il allait lui offrir quelque dettes de plus (il eût un haut-le-cœur). Et peut-être attendait-il un cadeau en retour. Il frissonna à nouveau en repensant aux trois noëls qu'il avait passé avec lui.

« Il ne faut pas y penser. Surtout pas ! » se persuada-t-il.

Les trois maréchaux se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivée.

- Mmh ? Que fait donc ce garçon ici, Commandant ?

- Il fait partie, comme vous, des personnes qui doivent être mises au courant en priorité, maréchale Cloud.

- Bonjour Allen-kun ! fit gaiement Tiedoll.

- Bon…bonjour messieurs et mesdames les maréchaux.

- Comment va mon petit Yû ? demanda le peintre.

- Euh…il va…euhm…il est en forme ! sourit-Allen en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

Il n'allait pas être le seul à qui la présence des maréchaux gâcherait son noël. Héhéhé…bien fait pour Kanda !

- Allons-nous attendre encore longtemps ? s'impatienta la belle blonde.

- le Grand Intendant ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et Komui entra.

Chacun de pu retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Comme l'avait dit Reever, il n'était pas « blessé » à proprement parler (du style ; une jambe en moins, le doigt cassé et l'oreille déchiquetée) non, mais il avait une multitude de griffures sur tout le corps. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son visage semblait avoir été mutilé à coups de fourchette. Allen remarqua qu'il s'agissait là des mêmes marques que celles que Reever avait sur la joue. Mais Reever avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une griffure…

Allen eût un nouveau frisson. La Section Scientifique avait-elle créée un monstre ?

Komui s'avança dans la pièce et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air savant.

- Merci beaucoup de vous être réunis aussi vite et à notre demande express. Vous vouliez sans doute aller voir vos disciples (Tiedoll acquiesça) mais je suis obligé de vous montrer quelque chose avant.

Il y eût un cout silence.

- Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a eût une légère secousse…

- Le mur du réfectoire s'est écroulé, dit Allen.

Silence.

- Uhm…bref. Cette secousse est étroitement liée à ce dont je dois vous parler.

- Komui, abrégez !

- J'y viens. Johnny ! Entre !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Johnny entra à son tour. Si Komui semblait mal en point, ce n'était rien à côté du pauvre Johnny qui semblait revenir, lui, de l'abattoir.

Son visage, ses mains, ses bras, ses vêtements, tout était griffé profondément. Et il tenait – ou plutôt essayait de retenir un chat dans ses bras.

Pas un simple chat, non : un gros matou en colère qui se débattait comme un beau diable pour s'échapper de son étreinte. Mais Johnny ne semblait pas du tout d'accord de le lâcher, au contraire, il le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait ! (étrange contradiction lorsqu'on voyait dans quel était le chat l'avait mis). Il essayait de lui tenir les pattes pour que le chat arrête ses coups de griffes mais il se débattait trop fort et avait juste réussi à le ceinturer au ventre et à le plaquer contre lui. Tournant le dos à son bourreau, le chat n'arrivait que difficilement à le blesser (mais y arrivait quand même).

Johnny s'avança – le chat se débattant toujours –et vint se mettre aux côtés de Komui.

- Et vous nous avez fait venir pour _un chat_ !? s'exclama Cloud.

- On a mieux à faire, grogna Sokaro.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre Komui.

Seul Allen resta silencieux. Au départ il avait été surpris, mais à présent il fixait le chat avec un air très concentré. Il avait la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose d'énorme.

Le chat cessa un instant de se débattre en voyant les gens rassemblés dans la pièce mais recommença de plus belle après.

- Mrrââôôw ! cria-t-il en battant furieusement l'air de ses pattes et en essayant de trouver un échappatoire.

Allen ne pu s'empêcher de détailler ce chat. C'était une énorme masse de poils roux flamboyant, presque rouges. Ses yeux perçants lançaient des éclaires, il avait une tache blanche et allongée qui s'étendait sur son œil droit et Allen crut même voir un anneau à son oreille gauche.

« C'est un chat angora vu la longueur de ses poils… » pensa-t-il « …et caractériel, vu son enthousiasme à se servir de ses griffes. »

- Enfin, Komui ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Quel est le rapport avec l'explosion de tout à l'heure ?

- Expliquez-vous !

- C'est plutôt compliqué….

« Un gros matou...Il est plutôt beau à bien y regarder, mais il semble tellement en colère qu'il fait juste peur… » songea Allen.

- Nous étions à la Section Scientifique et…euh…

- Grand Intendant ! Dites-le leurs ! cria Reever qui semblait à bout de nerfs.

Tout en se débattant, le chat croisa le regard d'Allen. Le temps se suspendit. Le blandinet connaissait ce regard. Ce n'était pas un regard de chat, non, c'était un regard humain. Un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait fixé ces yeux perçants pendant trois ans avec…non ! Impossible !

- Maître !?

Le chat se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et de…terreur ? Ce regard ne signifiait qu'une seule chose :

« Naaaan ! J'suis repéré !!! »

Silence.

Non. Impossible. C'était vraiment…

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Allen du s'appuyer à un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, tellement il riait. C'était trop pour lui. Trop !

- HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Consternation chez les maréchaux. Leurs regards passaient de Allen qui riait, au chat, à Komui, puis de nouveau à Allen.

- Euh…j'ai pas tout suivis, reconnu la maréchale.

- Moi non plus.

- HAHAHAHA ! Ah non ! J'en peux plus ! HAHAHAAA !

Komui se racla la gorge.

- Euh…voici le maréchal Cross Marian, dit-il en désignant le chat.

Passage éclaire de la consternation à l'ébahissement

- Houhouhou ! Haha ! Ah non ! Non ! HAHAHA !

Allen ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et à force de rire, il en avait mal au ventre. Mais impossible de s'arrêter, impossible ! C'était trop comique !

- HAHAHA ! M…maître ! Vous êtes mignon comme tout comme ça !

- Rrrssshhh !!! cracha le chat avec une haine apparente.

- Allen ! s'écria Johnny. Ne l'énerve pas plus, s'il te plaît ! Je tiens à mes bras !

Tentant vainement de reprendre contenance, le jeune exorciste se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux du félin sans parvenir néanmoins à s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Ce…c'est Marian ? demanda Cloud en désignant l'animal.

- Euh…non. En fait…c'est bien lui.

-……

- Je m'explique ! (enfin). Il était passé à la Section Scientifique, et par un malheureux hasard – ou accident – un de mes produits expérimentaux a…euh… enfin, est tombé et a explosé juste à côté de lui et…voilà ! finit-il en diséigant le chat du doigt.

Doigt que le chat mordit à pleine dents.

- AIOUH ! cria le cingl- le Grand Intendant.

- MÀOU ! cria le chat, furieux.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé !

- Mrrrrôôôôuuuu….. gronda le chat en plissant les yeux – oreilles rabaissées.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'était un accident !

Regard noir du félin.

- Je vous le jure !!!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

Le chat fusilla du regard ses trois collègues hilares. Ils avaient atteint leurs limites de contenance et Allen se joignit à nouveau à eux.

- MRAO ! (traduction : C'est pas drôle !)

- Dé…désolée Marian ! pouffa Cloud.

- HIHIHI ! HAHAHAHA !

Découragé et humilié, le fier maréchal Cross cessa de se débattre et Johnny le posa sur la table devant lui.

Il fallu attendre cinq bonnes minutes, que les exorcistes cessent de rire et de ré-éclater de rire et le regardant. Cinq minutes qui parurent interminables pour le chat et son orgueil blessé. Son ego en avait pris un sale coup sur ce coup là. Mais il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de le leur montrer, ça non !

Il attendit, tête haute qu'ils cessent de rire.

Tout en s'essuyant les yeux, Cloud regarda le chat. Il était beau tout de même, avec son air de mâle courroucé. On reconnaissait bien Cross.

Ce dernier sursauta en voyant la main de sa collègue s'approcher de lui. Elle allait le ceinturer, elle aussi !? Non. À la place, elle lui caressa la tête en souriant.

- Tu es mignon tout plein, comme ça, Marian !

D'un coup de patte, il repoussa sa main, vexé. Non mais ça va quoi ! Il savait qu'il était ridicule, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Puis ce fût au tour de Tiedoll de vouloir voir le chat de plus près. Il l'attrapa prestement et l'éleva à la hauteur de son visage :

- Oui. Ce regard… On le reconnait bien.

- Il a même gardé ses percings, remarqua sa collègue en montrant son oreille.

- C'est peut-être lourd pour lui. Il faudrait les-lui enlever, tu crois ?

- Mrrraôw ! fit Cross en secouant la tête.

- Il ne veut pas.

- Non.

- L'effet est temporaire, Komui ?

- Non. En fait c'est une totale transformation et-

- C'est définitif !?

- Mraw !!!!? sursauta Cross.

- Non, mais il faut que je prépare un antidote, il n'en existe aucun à ce jour, ça va prendre du temps. Et comme c'est la période des fêtes…

Le chat lui jeta un regard courroucé : « Je passe _avant_ les fêtes de noël non ? »

- Je suis désolé maréchal ! répondit Komui au regard du félin. Mais j'ai une montagne de choses à faire et je suis dans l'obligation de vous faire passer après tout le reste.

Les oreilles dudit maréchal s'affaissèrent et si les émotions pouvaient clairement transparaître sur son visage, ses amis auraient dit qu'il semblait vexé et déçu.

- Mais il sera humain pour noël, non ?

- ………

- Non ?

- Je suis navré. Comme c'est les fêtes, j'ai donné congé à tous les gars de la Section Scientifique.

- On l'a bien mérité, marmonna Reever.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront travailler durant leurs courtes vacances. Je vais faire un sondage pour vérifier, mais si je dois m'en occuper seul, ça va prendre beaucoup de temps.

Devant l'air horrifié du chat, Allen ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer :

- Ne vous en faites pas, Maître ! Les potions de Komui ne sont pas dangereuse, juste ennuyeuses. Durant une crise, Kanda et Lavi sont devenus des gamins de 9 ans, Bookman avait des oreilles de lapin, Lenalee avait gardé son apparence normale mais ne pouvait dire que « Miaou » et mes cheveux avaient pris trente centimètres. Vous vous en tirez à bon compte, et puis vous êtes encore pas mal comme ça. Je vous rassure : vous n'avez rien perdu de votre sex-appeal ! Hahahaha !

Le gros félin se rua sur lui, toutes griffes dehors – absolument furieux - mais Allen le retint à bout de bras en riant.

- Désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Hihihi…

- Miâou ! (traduction : Je m'en souviendrai Allen ! Sois-en sûr !)

- Sinon, commença Tiedoll en souriant malgré lui, les autres exorcistes vont-ils être mis au courant ?

- Oui, je pense que nous allons être obligés.

- Et qui va s'en occuper ? Je veux dire…on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul, livré à lui-même.

Nouvel éclat de rire de Allen.

- Euh…à vrai dire, je me suis dis que vous pourriez vous en occuper, un peu vous tous. Je ne me suis pas vraiment penché sur la question.

- Cela me paraît équitable.

Allen attrapa le chat et l'éleva à hauteur de son visage.

- Oui, Maître. Je vais bien m'occuper de vous.

Devant le sourire sadique de son élève, Cross ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il faudra qu'il évite de rester seul avec Allen, à l'avenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il avait pour habitude de toujours écouter son instinct (dans le cas présent, son instinct de survie.).

- Mâou ! (traduction : Lâche-moi ! Stupide apprenti !)

Le jeune exorciste le déposa dans les bras de la belle maréchale qui semblait le réclamer.

Elle le serra contre elle en lui caressant la tête.

- Il est vraiment sympa comme ça. Il est même mieux qu'en vrai ! J'adooore !

Le chat ne réagit pas à la semi-insulte.

- Tiens ? Il s'est résigné ? se demanda la jeune femme.

C'était peut-être ça, oui. Mais Tiedoll et Allen avaient clairement remarqué qu'elle l'avait plaqué contre sa généreuse poitrine et que – tout chat qu'il était – il avait un air béat collé au visage. Cross restait Cross. Même chat.

Chat qui se disait que, finalement, avoir une apparence féline n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés et qu'il pourrait même l'apprécier.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas du grand art, je sais. -.- J'espère sincèrement que les suivants seront meilleurs. (c'est dingue comme une histoire peut sembler moins bonne, juste avant qu'on la poste.)

Les chapitres 2 et 3 sont déjà prêts, il faut juste que je les tape. Donnez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît. Juste une petite impression ! Je suis sûre que vous pouvez le faire ! Mais, oui ! Il vou suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert, en bas ! ^^

- Miâââou !

- Beaux-Cheveux-Rouges ! Tu es là ! (Edit : c'était ça, BCR) Comment ça va ? ^^ Mmmh ! Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon comme ça !

- Rrssshhhhh !!!!

- Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Naaan ! Aïe ! Aïïïïïïe ! Lâche-moi ! Au secooouuurs !!!! QoQ


	2. Néron, chapitre 2

Voilà le second chapitre ! Il est arrivé asser vite, mais en fait il est plus court que le précédent (surtout parce qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues) ! ^^'' Mais pas inutile ! Quelque chose d'étonnant et d'asser OOC va se produire.

**Rating :** Toutjours T

**Disclaimer :** À part Cross, tout appartient à cette chère et Ô combien adorée Katsura Hoshino ! (Parce quad même, qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime pas vrai ?)

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à fyekawai à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. u_u /s'incline/ (Et un spécial gros merci à **Chibikitsu** pour sa belle et longue review ! *__*)

La fic n'est toujours pas de saison, navrée. ^^'' Aller, enjoy !

* * *

Les maréchaux se retirèrent dans leurs appartements pour s'installer en vue de leur long séjour et leur collègue (le chat, quoi) du se préparer à supporter les « présentations » aux autres exorcistes. Il avait la conviction qu'Allen allait en profiter pour l'humilier.

Un groupe de huit personnes entra dans la pièce et il frissonna. Amen. Ou plutôt non ! Pas Amen ! Pourquoi Dieu, envers qui il avait toujours été fidèle, lui avait infligé ça ? C'était pas juste ! Il s'était toujours dévoué corps et âme à la Congrégation et voilà ce qu'il avait en retour ? Son seul péché avait été de profiter de la vie pourtant ! Et c'était pas pour quelque filles faciles, qu'il-

- Alors Allen-kun ? Ou est-il ? demanda la voix mélodieuse de Lenalee.

- Tu nous as dit que tu voulais nous montrer ton Maître, pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas moi non plus.

- Il devrait être là pourtant…

Merde.

Il eût un nouveau frisson. Il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte de sous ce fauteuil un jour. Et si son disciple se rendait compte qu'il s'était lamentablement planqué, il allait se foutre de sa gueule un siècle et demi. Mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il avait imaginé l'humiliation, il n'avait eût qu'une envie : disparaître.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment ridicule et impuissant. Vraiment, Dieu était un ingrat !

Il n'eût hélas, pas le temps de pester plus longtemps sur son employeur. Le fauteuil se souleva et apparu devant lui, Allen, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je vous ai trouvé !

Il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir mais son disciple l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

Face à ses amis, son Maître dans les bras, Allen déclara un peu trop joyeusement au goût du chat :

- Voici mon maître ! Le maréchal Cross Marian !

Stupéfaction générale ! Surproduction de « Oh ! » et de « Ha ! ».

- Allen, c'est vraiment le maréchal ?

- Oui ! C'est l'œuvre de ton frère ! Je ne le remercierai jamais assez ! C'est un superbe cadeau de noël !

- Rrsshhh !!! feula son cadeau.

- Oui, oui. C'est ça, Maître.

Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de lui ! Ou était le respect qui lui était dû ?

Lavi riait comme un petit fou.

- Komui s'est surpassé sur ce coup là ! Hahaha !

- Je trouve aussi !

« Pas autant que moi… » pensa Cross. « …dès que je retrouverai ma forme originelle, je lui ferait payer tout ça ! »

- On le reconnaît bien en tout cas, dit Lenalee en lui caressant la tête.

« C'est une vraie manie, ma parole ! »

- Oui, approuva Miranda. Et il fait vraiment un beau chat.

- On dirait un gros matou mal léché ! s'insurgea Lavi.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Allen. (ça vous étonne ? –w-)

« Je vais les tuer ! »

- Oh non ! s'écria Lenalee. Il est magnifique ! Tu as vu ce poil brillant ?

- Superbe !

- Dites les filles…vous savez de qui on parle ?

- Toi tu n'es pas objectif parce que tu ne l'aime pas.

La jeune fille prit le chat des bras d'Allen et le serra contre elle, tandis que Miranda s'était approchée pour lui caresser la tête.

Allen se renfrogna. Il aurait préféré qu'elles se moquent de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chat qui se laissait câliner, tout content. Il (le chat) regarda Allen et lui tira sa petite langue d'un air narquois :

« Nanana ! T'as vu stupide apprenti ? J'ai toujours la cote ! Gnhéhéhéhé ! »

- Pffff !

Le jeune exorciste se détourna vivement de l'écœurant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et eût la surprise de voir un Kanda très intéressé par le félin.

- Moyashi ? demanda le kendôka.

- C'est « Allen » mon nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il reste…..comment dire ?

Allen cru bien rêver. _Kanda_ cherchait ses mots ? Une seconde, on parlait bien de Kanda l'asocial qui ne disait jamais rien sauf le strict minimum ? Kanda celui qui à toujours la-réplique-qui-tue-pour-clouer-le-bec-aux-enquiquineurs-aux-stupides-lapins-et-aux-Moyahis ? Pas normal tout ça. Pas normal.

- Quoi ?

- Il reste de la potion à ton avis ? lui chuchota-t-il rapidement à l'oreille.

- P…pourquoi ?

- Pour un usage personnel.

- Tu veux te transformer en chat !!? Toi !?

- Mais non, abruti ! Ce serait pour mon maréchal.

- Tu veux le… ?

- Oui. Ca fait même pas 24 heures qu'il est là et il a déjà essayé de me faire mettre un bonnet de père noël, alors je- arrête de te marrer !!!

- Dé-désolé ! Hihihi...

- Bref. Il en reste ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Komui n'a pas trop parlé de la potion. Surtout de ses effets.

- Temporaires, les effets ?

- Non. Définitifs. Mais il est en train de chercher un antidote.

Une lueur de convoitise s'était allumée dans les yeux du japonais au mot « définitif ».

- Euh…Kanda ? demanda le blandinet en reculant d'un pas, pas très rassuré.

- Moyashi-

- C'est Allen !

-…tu crois que Komui à noté la formule quelque part ?

-……… Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

- En fait-

- Oï ! Yû-chan ! Allen ! Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux dans votre coin !!!? s'écria Lavi.

Les deux exorcistes se redressèrent brutalement et s'éloignèrent de trois mètres en marmonnant d'une même voix « Rien du tout !».

Le roux haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand ces deux là discutaient-ils ensemble sans se taper dessus ? Kanda n'avait même pas réagit lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « Yû-chan ». Bizarre… il allait falloir qu'il les tienne à l'oeil.

Allen était retourné près de son Maître qui se laissait câliner comme un bienheureux et l'arracha de l'étreinte féminine. Il exprima son mécontentement d'un « Mrâou ! » exaspéré que son disciple ignora royalement.

- Allen-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse-le nous encore un peu !

- Non, je dois l'amener à Komui pour qu'il l'examine. Il a besoin d'un bilan complet pour savoir dans quelle direction s'orienter pour le remède.

- Bon. Et nous, on fait quoi ?

- J'imagine que vous pouvez retourner vous occuper des décorations.

- Okay, on y va !

- À plus Allen !

- On se revoit au souper.

Ils se séparèrent et le jeune exorciste se dirigea vers le bureau (enfin…le capharnaüm qui lui servait de bureau) de Komui en tenant son Maître dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas et attendait patiemment que son porteur l'amène chez le responsable de son état.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux ! fit tout à coup Allen au bout de cinq minutes.

- Rou. (Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? De toute façon tu pige rien à ce que je dis, crétin !)

- ……

- ……

- Ca vous a plus quand la maréchale Cloud vous a serré contre elle, pas vrai ?

- Mâou ? répondit le félin d'un ton innocent.

- C'est bon, ne mentez pas. Je vous connais depuis asser longtemps pour être sûr que malgré votre apparence actuelle, vous n'avez pas pu ne pas remarquer qu'elle vous serrait contre sa poitrine.

- ……

- Idem pour Lenalee. Je vous préviens : votre maréchale, là, je m'en fiche mais évitez de profiter de la gentillesse de Lenalee, ou ça va mal aller !

- Miarou ! (Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais on vient de croiser un groupe de trouveurs. Ils t'ont regardé comme si tu était un cinglé en te voyant me parler !)

- Quoi ?

- Mia. (Non, rien. Laisse tomber.)

- ……

- Oï ! Moyashi !

Le dit Moyashi se figea en entendant la voix dans son dos et attendit que Kanda le rejoigne.

- C'est « Allen » mon nom.

- C'est ça. Tu l'amène chez Komui, là ?

- Oui.

- ……

Ils se remirent à marcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure, Kanda ?

- ……

- Bah, si tu veux pas le dire, tu-

- La formule.

- Quoi ?

- Je préfèrerais qu'on en parler pas devant le chat.

- Miâ ! (Je suis pas un chat !) (NDA : Ah non ? T'es quoi alors ? XD)

- On s'en fiche, dit Allen. Vu son état, je le vois mal aller répéter ce qu'il a entendu.

- Pas faux.

- Alors ?

- Il me faut la formule de cette potion.

- Tu veux voler la formule de Komui pour faire une potion.

- Ouais.

Le chat tendit l'oreille.

- Ton maréchal est donc si terrible ?

- Autant que le tiens, mais d'une autre manière.

- C'est sûr que je n'aurais pas envie de chanter des cantiques le soir de noël, à minuit, habillé en elfe ! rit Allen.

- Il en est capable, déclara sombrement le japonais.

- Tu le déteste, pas vrai ?

- T'as même pas idée.

- Et tu veux de l'aide ?

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est pour te débarrasser de ton maréchal pendant les fêtes, je veux bien t'aider.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça !?

- Parce que je sais ce que c'est. Je te comprends. Les maréchaux, c'est toujours le même combat. Et pour j'accepterais d'enterrer la hache de guerre quelque temps.

- ……

- À condition que tu y mettes du tien, bien sûr.

- ……

- Je te laisse y réfléchir. Moi je vais aller voir Komui plusieurs fois pour parler de l'antidote, je pourrais le questionner sur la potion...

- ……

- ……

- Et tu veux quoi en échange ?

- Hein ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu vas m'aider juste pour le plaisir ! grogna Kanda.

- Mmmh…je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que ça se marchande.

- Tch' !

- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir ! Euh…je veux….

« Si il essaye d'en profiter, je le tranche en deux ! »

- J'en sais rien !

- Pff !

- J'a réfléchirai plus tard. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses m'offrir alors je ne te demanderai pas grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas. Au pire, je ferai du bénévolat. Après tout c'est pour une bonne cause. Les maréchaux sont tous des plaies. Il faut les éliminer, non ? Et-aïe !!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il m'a griffé ! Sale bête ! Maître ! Restez tranquille ! Aïe ! Arrêtez, je vous dis !!!

- Quand est-ce que l'antidote sera prêt ? demanda soudainement le japonais.

- Bien après noël, je pense.

- ……

- Kanda ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu…tu souris.

Les lèvres du kendôka s'étirèrent encore, pous former un rictus de convoitise. Son maréchal hors-service pour noël et le nouvel an. Le pied total !

Allen frissonna. Il faisait peur comme ça. Mais le sourire (bien que sadique) lui allait bien. Il ne l'avait presque jamais vu comme ça. Il faisait plus…plus humain. Et ça le rendait étrangement séduisant…

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de Komui et Kanda s'en alla sans un mot vers la salle d'entraînement. Son cadet le regarda partir en silence et se dit, en franchissant le seuil de la Section Scientifique, qu'une alliance entre lui et le ténébreux exorciste allait peut-être voir le jour.

Les miracles de noël existaient bel et bien.

* * *

La dernière phrase est super ringarde mais je _voulais_ la placer ! XD (Je trouvais que ça s'accordait bien avec l'ambiance).

Bah voilà. Voilà voilà voilà. C'était le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop miteux ou trop court (Ah bon ? Les deux ?). Le prochain sera plus long, Allen va commencer à se défouler, son côté "Kuro" va revenir en force ! Il faut juste que je finisse de le taper.

Au fait, franchement, cette "alliance" Allen/Kanda ne paraît pas trop trop OOC ? J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il vous plaît ! (Parce que d'après moi, c'est le seul sujet ou ils sont d'accords : les maréchaux, c'est des plaies ! XD)

Merci encore pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews au précédent chapitre et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes ! ^^ Merci ! (Mais c'est pas parce que c'est le deuxième qu'il faut plus en mettre n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur vous ! Je vous rappelle que c'est en donnant votre avis que ma fic va s'améliorer ! Q__Q /essaie vainement de faire un chantage/)

- MRAOU !

- Qu'il y a-t-il Crossounet ?

- MAOOOOUUUU !!!!

- Ah, tu l'as cherché ! Moi aussi ça me désole mais je ne pourrais te laisser sortir de cette cage que lorsque tu te calmeras. u__u


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre !!! Je l'avais finit il y a un moment mais j'avais besoin d'y faire quelque modifications. u_u Pardonnez mon retard. Mais celui-ci est plus grand que le précédent. ^^

**Rating :** Voyons.....il est toujours T ! (incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?)

**Disclaimer :** Cross est à moi. Pas le reste. ^^ (Si,si)

Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça me motive beaucoup à écrire !!! Merci !!! /s'incline/ Continuez comme ça ! XD

Merci aussi à Chibikitsu, et pardon, parce que je n'ai pas pu répondre à sa si belle (et longue)(*_*) review pour cause de problème d'ordinateur ! Pardonne-moi Chibi-chan ! é_è Et merci encore, tes reviews me donnent toujours une folle envie d'écrire !!! èwé /flamme de passions dans le regard/

Attention les yeux : Kuro-Allen LE RETOUR ! Ca va faire mal, tenez vous bien à votre chaise ou à votre bureau ! XD Enjoy !!! (Et n'oubliez pas d'éteindre vos portables dès le début de la lecture. u.u)(Des fois qu'on vous dérangerait pendant que vous dégustez le fruit de mon travail ! è_é)(Je m'y crois vraiment là ! XD)

* * *

Le soir, après un copieux et gigantesque repas, Allen retourna chercher son Maître à la Section Scientifique. Komui resta évasif sur ce qu'il avait pu tirer des examens et lui dit de le ramener à la salle dans laquelle il était allé dans l'après-midi.

Son maître ne pipa mot (ou miaulement) de tout le trajet. Le blandinet se demanda si c'était les examens qu'il venait de subir ou l'appréhension de la suite qui le rendaient si tendu.

Peut-être les deux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, les maréchaux étaient à nouveau présents. Ils s'étaient changés et semblaient de très bonne humeur.

« Pour eux c'est comme des vacances. » pensa le jeune exorciste.

- Ah ! Voilà notre filou de collègue- oups non ! Je voulais dire : notre félin de collègue ! rigola la blonde, visiblement enchantée.

- Cloud, tu es méchante !

- Bah…c'était pour rire.

Allen avait sourit en sentant son maître se renfrogner. Cela devait le mettre dans un terrible état de nerfs d'être dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Chacun son tour.

Il le déposa sur la table et recula, attendant la suite.

- Qu'a dit Komui ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il allait s'y mettre dès demain.

- Mmmmh…je vois.

Ils observèrent un moment le chat, d'un air mi-amusé, mi-compatissant.

- Rou ? fit le félin en bombant la poitrine. (Quoi ? Z'avez un problème ?)

- Bon…qui c'est qui s'en occupe ?

- Pas moi ! s'exclama Sokaro.

« C'est moi ou il a soupiré de soulagement ? » se demanda Allen en regardant le chat.

- Je veux bien le prendre pour ce soir, dit Cloud.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui. Pas de problèmes.

- Ce sera bien la première fois que tu le laisseras rentrer dans ta chambre ! ricana l'ex-condamné.

La jeune femme s'empourpra légèrement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons qu'il voulait.

- J'veux bien le croire.

- Et puis il est inoffensif comme ça.

- C'est sûr que je le vois mal essayer de te monter dans son état.

- Sokaro ! Tu es d'une vulgarité ! s'indigna Tiedoll.

- Navré de te déplaire ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je dis juste les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Allen soupira. Le pire c'était que c'était certainement vrai. La maréchale Cloud était exactement le genre de femme de son Maître : dans la fleur de l'âge, belle, sexy et avec de la personnalité.

« Tellement de personnalité que ça lui a valu de se faire rembarrer, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ce serait bien la première fois. »

- T'as pas peur qu'il essaye de te violer ?

- Très drôle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si il pose le moindre de ses coussinets sur moi, je le balance par la fenêtre !

- Ben mon vieux.

- T'as compris toi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le chat.

Il se contenta d'un « Mia » évasif et se détourna d'eux avec une indifférence proche de l'insolence.

Dès le moment ou il avait su qu'il allait passer la nuit dans la chambre de la belle maréchale, il s'était senti rougir de bonheur (mais ça ne s'était heureusement pas vu sous son pelage roux), il s'était dit que – même si il était présentement un chat – il pourrait reluquer tout son soûl pendant qu'elle se changeait. Mais la perspective de faire un vol plané 20ème étage - sol, ne le réjouissait guère. Elle allait le tenir à l'œil.

« Faudra que je sois très prudent…J'ai pas envie de finir ma vie en purée de chat. Elle serait bien capable de m'arracher la queue si je- oh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas du whisky que je vois là ? »

-…je t'assure !

- Non !?

- Oh si.

- T'exagère, avoue !

- Même pas ! Il l'a vraiment fait !

- Cloud…

- Et tu sais quoi Sokaro ?

- Nan ?

- Cloud !

- Un jour il m'a dit que je faisais l'erreur de ma vie en le repoussant et que j'allais mourir sans avoir vu sa grande, grosse et magnifique-

- Cloud !!!

- Quoi à la fin Tiedoll ? On discute là !

- Oh. Désolé. Je voulais juste te dire que Marian est en train de finir ton verre.

- QUOI !?

Tout le monde se retourna vivement vers le félin qui lapait avidement son verre de whisky dans un coin de table.

- Eh ! Ca va pas non ? s'exclama la blonde en attrapant de chat par la peau du cou et en le tirant vers elle.

- Miâaââââ ! gémit-il.

- Dis donc, toi ! dit-elle en plantant son visage à deux centimètres du sien. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de boire dans MON verre, hein ? T'es un chat maintenant ! Les chats ne boivent pas d'alcool ! Non, pas du tout, et ne me fais pas cet air là, ça ne marchera pas !

- Miâââ !

- Pas de « miâ » qui tienne ! Les chats boivent de l'eau ou du lait.

- Mwêrk !

- Eh, oui ! Tu vas devoir devenir sobre quelque temps et ça te fera le plus grand bien !

- ……

- Oui absolument ! ajouta-t-elle devant l'air blessé du chat. Le sac-à-vin que tu as, a bien besoin d'une cure ! Tu vas mourir jeune si tu continue comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent.

Les oreilles du l'animal s'affaissèrent, lui donnant un air tristounet absolument adorable (mais il était dur de savoir si il était triste à la perspective de mourir jeune ou de ne plus pouvoir déguster ses vins importés d'Orient).

Malgré tout, la jeune femme fondit devant cet air si mignon. Elle s'adoucit :

- Ne fais pas cette tête quoi. C'est pas si mauvais l'eau, tu t'y habitueras.

Elle le relâcha avec douceur et il alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la table en leur tournant le dos. Pour un peu, il aurait fait pitié.

« Pour un peu » hein ! On parle bien de Cross. Cross ne fait pas pitié, ce sont ses proches (comme Allen) qui font pitié.

- Il boude ! railla Sokaro.

- On dirait bien, confirma Tiedoll.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Il a l'air si misérable.

- J'approuve.

Ils se retournèrent vers Allen (Oui, oui ! il est toujours là !) étonnés de sa remarque.

- Mon Maître n'est jamais triste. Ou alors seulement pour des causes futiles et égoïstes en rapport avec son apparence et son confort personnel. Il se fiche du reste et des autres. Seul lui compte. Comme maintenant. Il joue la comédie, il est très fort pour ça, c'est un gros menteur.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton monotone, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage. Il énonçait juste un fait.

Les maréchaux le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Jamais Allen n'avait eût le courage dire des trucs pareils sur son Maître. Il avait osé, sans doute parce que ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de le frapper/écorcher vif/écarteler/étrangler/mutiler/torturer/noyer/descendre d'une balle de Jugement etc.

Il continua sur sa lancée :

- Un être aussi égocentrique et égoïste que lui ne peut pas ressentir de tristesse pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Même si il se croit parfait, il est bourré de défauts et il est trop imbu de lui-même pour le reconnaître… (il marqua un temps d'hésitation). Son plus gros défaut étant bien sûr de laisser des montagnes de dettes derrière lui et de les refiler aux honnêtes gens (moi, en l'occurrence) qui ne lui ont rien fait. Bien sûr c'est un bon exorciste mais…

À ce stade là, tous voyaient bien que ce n'était plus une simple justification de la part d'Allen, non. Il était en train de déverser sa haine qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps et il pouvait enfin le dire à son Maître sans craindre une mort immédiate. La seule vue de son grand sourire sadique suffisait pour s'en convaincre. (« Dark Allen » : le retour !)

- …si son travail lui tenait vraiment à cœur, il s'occuperait de ses missions en priorité au lieu de fréquenter des bordels à longueur de soirées….et de journées aussi. Il enverrait ses factures à la Congrégation au lieu de tout me refiler et il demanderait de l'argent à l'Ordre au lieu de nous forcer, Timcampy et moi à travailler pour qu'il aille encore se saouler dans le premier bar venu. En plus il profite de tout le monde, surtout des femmes, non seulement il use honteusement de ses charmes pour les séduire, mais en plus il leur taxte du fric à elles aussi.

À ce moment là, les maréchaux risquèrent un coup d'œil vers Marian qui leur tournait toujours le dos, mais qui visiblement les écoutait. Ses poils hérissés en étaient la preuve. Il ressemblait à une grosse pelote de poil, mais ils n'osèrent pas rire. Il se dégageait de lui trop d'ondes de colère.

- …il refuse qu'on lui résiste et si on a le malheur de dire quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaît, il nous étripe. Il a un caractère de cochon et il est d'une mauvaise fois pas possible. Si il dit quelque chose qui se révèle être faux par la suite, cette chose – comme par miracle – c'est vous qui l'aviez dite, et donc, tout est de votre faute !

Le blandinet envoyait ses pointes de méchancetés les unes après les autres sans le moindre scrupule. C'est fou comme ça lui faisait du bien.

- …en plus il déteste qu'on lui fasse remarquer tous ses défauts…

Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle, se disaient les collègues du maréchal-félin. Ca allait mal finir.

« Pauvre petit. Marian va l'étriper. » pensa Tiedoll.

« Waouh ! Cross a vraiment autant de défauts ? » ricana intérieurement Sokaro.

« J'étais déjà décidée mais je le redis : je jure devant Dieu que ce gros pervers ne me touchera jamais ! Plutôt mourir face à deux-mille Akumas ! » pensa Cloud.

« Je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer-je vais le tuer… »

Est-il vraiment besoin de vous préciser qui à pensé ça ?

Mais là, à cet instant précis, Allen dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire. Il aurait dû garder ça au fond de sa tête, bien caché. On ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce que l'on dit lorsqu'on s'amuse. Bref, voici sa pensée malheureuse :

- …franchement, je me dis que si il n'avait pas su manipuler l'Innocence et si il n'était pas devenu maréchal ; avec sa sale habitude de dépenser sans compter, il aurait finit sous les ponts comme un pauvre type en buvant de l'alcool frelaté et en se tapant des putes désœuvrées.

....

Personne ne vit Cross partir, mais ils le virent tous se jeter sur Allen en feulant de rage, le poil hérissé à l'extrême et l'œil empli de haine.

Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas – il était dans sa transe – et tomba à la renverse sous le poids du chat. Ce dernier en profita et lacéra de ses griffes tout ce qu'il avait à sa portée.

- MIIIÂÂÂÂRH !

- Aaaaah ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Maître ! Arrêtez ! Ouch ! Aaah !

- MIÂÂÔ ! (Meurs ! Meurs crétin de disciple ! Meurs !!!)

- Aaaïe ! Au sec-ouch ! Au secours ! Enlevez-le !

- MIÂÂÂ !!! (Crèèèèèèèève-euh !!!!)

Les maréchaux Cloud et Tiedoll se précipitèrent à la rescousse de l'adolescent. À deux ils parvinrent – non sans mal – à décrocher le chat du visage d'Allen et à le ceinturer.

Tandis que Tiedoll retenait Cross plaqué contre lui, sa collègue aida Allen à se relever. Sa figure faisait soudainement penser à celle de Komui après l'attaque du maréchal après sa transformation. Il était griffé de partout et saignait abondamment de la lèvre.

- Ca ira ?

- Je…je crois, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Tu saigne très fort, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- O…oui, je-aïe !

- Fais attention, je crois bien qu'il t'as déchiré la paupière.

- HAHAHAHAHA ! fit une voix dans leur dos.

La blonde se retourna, furibonde.

- Sokaro ! Au lieu de rire bêtement comme l'animal que tu es, tu aurais pu venir nous aider !

- Pourquoi faire ? Vous étiez bien assez de deux !

- Pfff !

- Miârh !

Tiedoll avait bien du mal à retenir son collègue qui semblait enragé. Les poils hérissés et les yeux exorbités de colère par l'affront que son disciple lui avait fait, il était secoué de spasmes de colère. Une terrible envie de meurtre se dégageait de lui.

Allen – un mouchoir collé contre son œil et un autre sur ses lèvres – jugea préférable de se retirer et quitta la pièce, quasi en courant. Même si il était bien conscient que son Maître n'oublierai pas ses paroles, il se sentait bêtement heureux.

« Décidément, ça fait du bien. »

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie sans croiser personne. Arrivé là-bas, il se prit une belle engueulade de la part de l'infirmière en chef qui le recousu en maugréant des insultes sur ces « crétins d'exorcistes qui passaient leur vie à se faire trucider ».

En ressortant, deux heures plus tard, Allen était soulagé de quitter enfin la vieille femme.

« Pfff… je suis mort. Juste envie d'aller me coucher. J'espère que je ne croiserai pas Lenalee ou Lavi en chemin, ils me demanderaient ce qui m'est arrivé. Trop fatigué pour ça.»

Alors qu'il allait enfin arriver à sa chambre sans n'avoir croisé personne – Alléluia ! – il eût un hoquet de stupeur en voyant une certaine personne adossée à la porte de ses appartements.

- K-Kanda ?

* * *

Niark, niark niark...je suis sadique de couper là, non !? èwé En fait j'ai toujours eûs envie de faire ça !!!

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Allez-y, dites moi tout, je vais être très attentive ! ^^ J'ai BESOIN de savoir ! Allez appuyer sur le bouton vert en bas ! (et voilà que je recommence mon chantage miteux ! XD)

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long à arriver, il n'est pas du tout écrit même si ça se concrétise doucement dans ma tête, néanmoins, je vous promet de faire le plus vite possible !

Merci de votre attention. N'oubliez pas de rallumer vos portables. ^^ (Okay, j'arrête.)

-Rrrrrrôôôôûûûû.......

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde de cet air menaçant ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'as traumatisé Allen et qu'il avait d'enfoui en lui une monstrueuse charge d'énergie démoniaque à ton encontre.

- ...........

- Si t'as des déclarations à faire, adresse-toi à mon agent ! U^U (Ou alors va mettre une review ! XD Ah tu peux pas ? C'est bête, ça...)


	4. Néron, chapter 4

Euuuuhm...oui, bonjour, c'est bien moi, héhé. ^^'' Je sais, je...je suis un peu en retard...euh...me tuez pas, pas tout de suite. Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 5. è.é /essaie d'être menaçante mais recule devant les regards méchants/. Euh...je n'ai pas vraiment de bonnes excuses à fournir pour mon retard, juste qu'il a été dur à écrire et qu'il doit sûrement être bizarre à lire. Je l'ai écrit par morceau dès que j'avais du temps et de l'inspiration, du coup, plusieurs passages doivent paraitre hachés. -__-'' Perso, je l'aime pas. Ah oui, et pour celles (et ceux ?) qui meurent d'envie de savoir ce que Kanda va dire à Allen, c'est pas ce chapitre là....

FRAPPEZ PAS !!!!!!! C'est pour le suivant, et il est déjà écrit ! *w* C'est-y pas génial ça ? Je vais le taper rapidement promis. ^^'' Ce chapitre là c'est...ben vous verrez.

Rating : T (on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! XD)

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi. Aucun. Niet. Nada. Que dalle........Sauf Cross. XD

Please...enjoy it ? *w*

* * *

Dès qu'Allen eût refermé la porte de la salle de réunion, un silence pesant s'installa parmi les maréchaux. Ils dévisagèrent leur collègue qui continuait de s'étrangler de rage dans les bras de Tiedoll, puis n'y tenant plus, éclatèrent de rire.

En voyant ses collègues se marrer comme des baleines, la colère du chat ne fit que redoubler.

- MRÂÂÂÂÂW !!!??? (QUOI !!!? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A RIGOLER COMME ÇA !!!?)

Il n'eût aucune réponse, si ce n'est qu'ils faillirent s'étrangler dans un nouveau fou-rire incontrôlable.

Cloud s'appuya contre un fauteuil en pouffant pour éviter que ses jambes ne la trahissent et Tiedoll faillit lâcher le chat lorsque ce dernier feula à nouveau.

Même Sokaro riait de son rire bestial et effrayant et tapant du poing sur la table.

De quel droit osaient-ils se moquer de lui hein ? DE QUEL DROIT ? Il avait déjà été assez humilié comme ça par ce…ce…ce CRÉTIN D'APPRENTI DE SES DEUX (et il était poli, attention) sans qu'en plus cette bande D'ABRUTIS se foutent de lui en plus NON !!!???

Malgré ses efforts pour échapper à l'étreinte du peintre, il ne réussir même pas à libérer ses pattes, donc, les griffures étaient inenvisageable.

« Et cette bande d'imbéciles qui CONTINUENT de se marrer !!! Je vais leur faire payer ! Je vais tous leur faire payer ! Allen le premier ! Non, j'ai rien dit : Komui en premier -tout est de sa faute !- et ensuite Allen, puis ce sera leur tour à ces trois là ! Je forcerai Tiedoll a bouffer tous ces pinceaux et tous ses pots de peintures jusqu'au dernier, Je transformerai Cloud en Amazone et Sokaro, lui, à cet espèce d'animal, je le trouerai tellement de balles qu'on le confondra avec de l'emmenthal !!! »

Pendant qu'il préparait son plan démoniaque « annihilation-des-abrutis », sa blonde de collègue s'était calmée. Elle essuyait ses yeux pleins de larmes avec son mouchoir -blanc à dentelles- et tentait de reprendre un semblant de dignité en cette gravissime situation que vivait Cross.

- Mmh, bon. Assez rit, ça suffit comme ça; les nerfs des félins peuvent être fragiles, on ne sait jamais, il va finir par faire une attaque si il continue à s'énerver comme ça.

Tiedoll qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui donna le chat en pouffant.

La jeune femme le serra contre elle comme un bébé et lui susurra, en une tentative de le calmer :

- Calme-toi, si ça se trouve il ne le pensait pas vraiment, il rigolait.

- MRAAAW ! (UN PEU QU'IL Y PENSAIT ! CET ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT- )

Echec de la dite tentative.

Et nouvel éclat de rire des deux hommes présents.

- MIAAAARH !!!

- Calmez-vous, tout les deux ! s'exclama Cloud en serrant le chat très fort contre elle pour ne pas qu'il essaye à nouveau de mutiler quelqu'un.

- Dé-désolé, Cloud…

- WAHAHHAHAHAHA !!!

- Pff ! Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas fichu d'être sérieux, vous, les hommes. Je l'emmène, sinon ça va mal finir.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit son manteau qu'elle avait jeté négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en rentrant de sa promenade dans l'après-midi (ah ! le bon air vivifiant des falaises !) et sortit de la pièce ou résonnaient encore les rires des deux compères, en serrant le chat contre sa généreuse poitrine (et en l'étouffant au passage).

Loin de la pièce, le félin se calma progressivement et préféra penser à la future nuit qu'il allait passer. Il allait dormir avec Cloud ! Tralala~

La jeune femme haussa le sourcil en sentant le chat se blottir contre elle en ronronnant. On aurait presque dit qu'il souriait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait si soudainement le réjouir ? La nuit ? Bah, qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'illusions, elle l'avait averti : si il essayait de faire quoi que ce soit, même sous sa forme féline, c'était par la fenêtre direct !

Elle traversa quelque couloirs et monta une volée de marches pour accéder à son étage. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande porte en bois, finement sculptée.

Elle chercha sa clé dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte en peinant un peu, ce qui surprit Cross.

- Il faut la pousser, très très fort, expliqua-t-elle à son collègue. Elle est vieille est ses gonds sont rouillés. Personne ne peut pénétrer ma chambre sans la faire atrocement grincer. Personne. Même pas toi.

- Mrou ? (Je suis censé interpréter quoi, là ?)

- Oh, rien, je disais juste ça, au cas où tu essaierais de pénétrer dans mes appartements par effraction, lorsque tu seras redevenu humain. Maintenant que tu sais ou se trouve ma chambre…

Le chat sursauta. C'était vrai ça ! Il n'avait jamais su avant aujourd'hui ou se trouvait la chambre de la belle maréchale Cloud Nine ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire… Elle s'imaginait donc qu'il allait tenter de venir abuser d'elle pendant la nuit ? Pff ! Il avait quand même une dignité (et plus de classe) ! C'était le sous-estimer. Typique des femmes qui ne le connaissaient pas bien. Quelle misère. C'était désolant.

Il ne pu continuer son monologue intérieur plus longtemps, cas après tout il venait d'entrer pour la première fois de sa vie dans la chambre de la femme qui pouvait se vanter d'être son plus vieux fantasme. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour graver cet instant dans son petit cœur, puis les rouvrit pour observer la pièce.

Elle était spacieuse avec une large fenêtre sur la droite qui devait donner sur les falaises (la dite fenêtre par laquelle il ne voudrait pas passer). L'espace avait été savamment utilisé pour contenir une grosse armoire à vêtements (Ah ! Ces femmes…) deux commodes, un grand lit à baldaquin (UNE place, nota-t-il), une table de nuit, une coiffeuse, un grand canapé (« Arh. Fantasme, quand tu nous tiens ! »), une petite table avec deux chaises et un gros fauteuil, bien rembourré. Tous les meubles étaient en bois à l'ancienne, et avec la tapisserie délavée, cela donnait un ensemble assez rustique, sans pour autant être démodé.

La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce, et déposa le félin sur le fauteuil près du canapé. Elle se délesta de sa veste, enleva ses chaussures et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as faim ?

- Mrou ? fit le chat en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- J'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer à part des cookies, et je ne crois pas que ce soit très approprié pour un chat….

- Miaou !? (Tu as des cookies dans ta chambre, toi !?)

- Q-quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Oui, j'ai des cookies, et alors ? J'aime ça, j'ai le droit non ? dit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

Cross était soufflé. Pour ce qu'il en avait compris, les femmes qui avaient une taille de guêpe comme Cloud ne mangeaient que de la salade, du tofu et des biscuits sans sucre pour se caler. Mais elle, elle mangeait…des cookies !? Révélation !!! Une partie de l'image qu'il se faisait des femmes venait de partir en fumée ! C'était possible ça ? Des filles _minces_ qui mangent des sucreries ?

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ! Et arrête d'avoir l'air si étonné ! s'exclama la jeune femme en rosissant encore plus.

- M..miaou ! (Mais…mais…!)

- « Miaou » rien ! Bon, tu as faim ? Parce que si je dois aller chercher quelque chose à manger chez Jerry, je préfère y aller maintenant.

Le chat secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Les tests de Komui lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

- Bon, d'accord…. Et soif ? Je ne pense pas, après le demi verre de whisky que tu t'es enfilé tout à l'heure, mais- Oui ? Tu as soif ?

Le chat hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Alors je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. Je ne ferais pas long, soit sage ! dit-elle en quittant la chambre et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Soit sage, soit sage »…Non mais elle le prenait pour un gamin de 10 ans ou quoi ? Il pouvait très bien rester dans sa chambre sans faire de bêtises. Elle s'attendait à quoi ?

Passablement vexé, le maréchal se détourna de la porte et descendit du fauteuil. C'était perturbant d'être un chat quand même. Les perspectives étaient très différentes, tout lui paraissait immense ! Il se sentait vraiment petit, c'était une sensation inconnue pour lui qui était quand même très grand sous sa forme humaine. Les meubles lui paraissaient énormes et inaccessibles, le lit et le canapé ressemblaient à des grands immeubles et l'armoire noire avait des airs franchement lugubres. Brrr…

Il s'approcha néanmoins du canapé et jaugea de la hauteur. C'était beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais sauter dessus. Au moins à 1 mètre trop haut.

« Pitié, ne me dites pas que je vais chaque fois devoir attendre que quelqu'un me porte pour avoir une vue en hauteur, non ! »

Il poussa un petit soupir et se détourna à nouveau du canapé. Il traversa la chambre avec prudence (« C'est vraiment trop perturbant cette taille de fourmi ! ») et vit soudain quelque chose bouger sur sa droite. Il sursauta et recula de deux pas préventifs. Qui ? Ou ? Comment ?

Personne.

Il s'avança à nouveau prudemment et vit soudain une forme apparaitre dans son champ de vision. C'était…..rouge. Rouge et plein de poils.

La chose s'approcha de lui tout doucement. Elle ne dit rien. Ne fit rien pour l'attaquer (c'était qu'il se sentait un peu vulnérable dans sa situation actuelle, alors il paranoïait un peu).

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en un signe d'interrogation.

La boule de fourrure fit de même.

Puis il fit un geste pour s'approcher, mais la chose venait de faire le même geste et ils se stoppèrent au même moment.

« Mrâou ? » (T'es qui ? Quoi ? Comment t'es entré ? C'est la chambre de Cloud ici ! )

La créature venait de froncer méchamment des sourcils et il sentit la bagarre arriver. Il se plaça en position d'attaque (Ouiin ! Pas de Jugement !) et tendit ses muscles. Qu'elle essaye de l'attaquer ! Il vendrait chèrement sa peau ! Encore qu'elle avait à peu près sa taille cette bestiole, ça serait plus facile…

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. La propriétaire des lieux revenait avec deux bouteilles sous le bras. Insouciante du danger !

- Mraou ! (Attention Cloud !)

La jeune femme se stoppa net. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Elle venait sans doute de voir que son collègue allait la défendre au péril de sa vie et qu'il la couvrirait durant sa fuite ! Quelle bravoure ! Elle devait être figée d'admiration !

- Marian…tu…

- Mia ? (Quoi Baby ? Je vais te sauver la vie ! Ne me remercie pas et cours !)

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder ton propre reflet comme si tu allais l'attaquer !?

…………

« KWAAAAA ? »

Il se retourna vivement. Une seconde…la boule de poils rouges bizarre c'était…lui !!!?? Bon, c'était logique en un sens aussi, mais…. Arh ! Non, il avait complètement zappé qu'il ressemblait à ÇA maintenant. Il n'était plus le beau magnifique et séduisant spécimen mâle de l'espèce humaine qu'il avait été jadis. Deux jours, c'est comme une éternité.

Quelle honte ! Quelle déception ! Il n'était donc vraiment plus qu'un simple animal de compagnie banal (à la fourrure écarlate, certes, mais animal commun tout de même).

Il vit la queue et les oreilles de son reflet s'affaisser. Il venait de se foutre la honte à prospérité devant la femme de sa vie !

Euh…non, pas vraiment la femme de sa vie, elle ne serait certainement pas la dernière…mais c'était tout comme.

Il venait de perdre 2000 points dans sa quête pour la séduire.

Le rire incontrôlable de la jeune femme dans son dos le lui confirma.

Game over.

Blessé dans son orgueil, il se traina vers le fauteuil et se cacha dessous (ça devenait une habitude).

Le rire devint quasi hystérique.

C'était décidé. Il ne sortirait plus JAMAIS de là. Plus JAMAIS. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face. Encore que sous cette apparence disgracieuse, il n'en avait pas envie, mais il pensait plutôt à lorsqu'il aura repris forme humaine. Il venait de se couvrir de ridicule devant Cloud. Tout était fichu. Il n'avait plus qu'à périr sous ce fauteuil moisi, honteux et seul…enfin, non, pas seul, il y avait aussi ce truc plein de pattes à côté de lui qui-

……

Une seconde.

Un truc plein de pattes ?

Il tourna lentement la tête pour trouver sous son nez…

- MIIIIAAAA !!!!!!!

Il bondit hors du fauteuil et couru en direction de Cloud qui terminait de rigoler et découvrit pour la première fois la détente incroyable qu'avaient les chats, en sautant sur les genoux de la blonde.

- MIAAAA ! (Au secours !!!!)

- Hihi- Que…? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marian ?

- MIIIIAAOOOU !!!!! (SUR MA TÊTE ! ELLE EST SUR MA TÊTE ! HIII ! ENLÈVE LA !)

La blonde, surprise par la panique du félin mit quelque secondes à réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait de nouveau croisé un miroir ?

Ah.

Okay.

En essayant de ne pas hurler de rire, la maréchale enleva délicatement la grosse araignée qui était sur la tête de Cross et se leva pour aller la jeter par la fenêtre. Et avec toute la contenance dont elle pouvait faire preuve à cet instant, elle se retourna et alla caresser la tête de Marian qui tremblait, choqué.

- Ca va ? Tu te remets ?

- Mrooou, lui répondit le chat en tremblant.

- C'était une araignée, Marian. Elles doivent paraitre plus grosse vu ta taille non ? Mais ne t'en fais donc pas, pauv' chou, je te protégerai des vilaines bestioles pleines de poipoils.

Le félin s'arrêta de trembler en sentant clairement le sarcasme dans la voix de Cloud.

Game over 2 !

Il s'était _définitivement_ privé de toutes ses chances de séduire sa belle et voluptueuse collègue là. Monde cruel et impitoyable… !

Très déprimé, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil ou il se trouvait avant, monta dessus et s'assit en tournant le dos à sa belle (qui ne serait jamais à lui), bien décidé à ne plus croiser son regard.

Cette dernière décida de mettre à profit sa bouderie passagère et de se changer pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Après tout, c'était plus simple que de l'enfermer dans son armoire à vêtements…

C'était sans compter l'ouïe entrainée dudit mâle qui savait reconnaitre le froissement de tissu caractéristique des femmes en trait de se déshabiller. En un réflexe purement primaire, il amorça un geste pour se retourner, mais laissa tomber l'idée. À quoi bon se faire envie comme ça ? Cela ne rendrait son impuissance que plus douloureuse. Il en aurait pleuré.

Il n'aurait donc jamais Cloud Nine.

L'exorciste la plus sexy de la Congrégation toute entière.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se retirer au couvent et consacrer sa vie à Dieu.

……

Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là !? Techniquement, il consacrait _déjà_ sa vie à Dieu (c'est fou comme il pouvait oublier rapidement ce petit détail) et en plus, une vie d'abstinences ne lui conviendrait pas du tout. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'au bout d'un mois, prit de folie, il massacre tous les moines du couvent et s'enfuie dans le premier bordel venu…

« Allen n'a peut-être pas tort à mon sujet… » songea-t-il amèrement.

Le bruit dans son dos avait cessé et il prit le risque de se retourner et…il sentit son moral osciller entre la déprime et l'extase à l'état pur. Quoi de plus grisant que de voir une si belle femme, habillée d'une nuisette en soie blanche à dentelles ? Certes, l'habit était un peu trop long à son goût (en _dessous_ du genou ?) mais sa simplicité laissait beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

La jeune femme détacha ses longs cheveux et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse pour les démêler. Il observa un moment le mouvement du peigne dans les longues mèches blondes puis descendit subtilement son regard plus bas. Mmmh……elle avait de magnifiques hanches ! Râh, zut, voilà qu'il recommençait.

La jeune femme termina de se coiffer, attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban et se dirigea vers le fauteuil d'une démarche qu'il trouva fort sensuelle (avait-il l'esprit mal tourné ?).

- Je viens de me souvenir. J'étais allée te chercher à boire tout à l'heure. Tu as toujours soif ?

- Maou. (Soif de toi Chérie.)

- Ça veut dire « oui » apparemment.

- …

Elle se détourna à nouveau de lui et sortit une bouteille d'un sac en papier, ainsi qu'un petit bol.

- … ?

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et versa un liquide…blanc (?) dans le bol.

- … !??

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui mettant le récipient sous le nez.

Euh…c'était quoi _ça_ exactement ? Le félin approcha son nez et renifla. Ça ne sentait pas grand-chose… Il goûta prudemment et…faillit s'étrangler.

- Mwêêêrk ! cracha-t-il, les poils tout hérissés.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda la blonde, un sourcil levé.

Le chat cracha un moment tout le liquide blanc qui pouvait subsister dans sa bouche et s'exclama :

- MIA ? (DU LAIT ?)

- Il a tourné ?

- MAAAÔÔÔ !!! (TU TE FICHE DE MOI ? Tu veux me TUER ou quoi ?)

Elle approcha la bouteille de son nez pour en renifler le contenu.

- Non, il n'a pas tourné.

- MAÔ !!!! (CLOUD !!!!)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? Oh, écoute, si c'est le fait que je t'ai donné du lait qui t'énerve comme ça, tu te calme tout de suite ! Les chats boivent du lait ! L-A-I-T ! Ou de l'eau. Pas de whisky, pas de cognac, pas de vin, pas de Porto, pas de champagne, pas de blanc, pas de Suze, pas liqueur, RIEN de tout ça ! Pas d'alcool ! C'est clair ?

- Rrrrrrrrr……………

- Absolument ! Et cesse de faire cette tête là ! C'est comme ça et je serais intransigeante, termina-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Comprenant que grogner ne servirait à rien, il détourna la tête du bol de liquide blanchâtre et décida de ne plus en boire une seule goûte, dusse-t-il en mourir de soif.

La maréchale soupira, et hésita entre lui enfoncer le museau dans le lait ou bien le foutre dehors pour sa mauvaise volonté. Bon, d'accord, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais il se devait de faire un effort.

…………

Oh, et puis zut ! Si il ne voulait pas en boire, tant pis pour lui, il crèverait de soif et ce serait bien fait. Elle en serait débarrassée.

Sur cette conclusion, elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers son lit.

Toujours furieux, le maréchal ne se retourna même pas en entendant le bruit des draps derrière lui. Pourtant, lorsque la lumière fut éteinte il fut obligé de réfléchir à un endroit ou dormir. Il n'allait pas rester sur ce fauteuil toute la nuit. Le canapé ? Pourquoi pas, il semblait plutôt confortable… mais en même temps, c'était humiliant de devoir s'abaisser à dormir sur un canapé. Il voulait un lit ! Même si il était devenu un chat. Na ! Le problème à présent, était de savoir si Cloud allait accepter qu'il monte sur son lit. Après tout, elle n'avait rien dit à ce propos.

Il décida donc de tenter sa chance.

La maréchale était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit un soudain poids près d'elle. Devinant de qui il s'agissait, elle se redressa brusquement et fixa son collègue. Même dans le noir, la silhouette féline se démarquait nettement. Ses grands yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat légèrement inquiet. Il devait sans doute avoir peur qu'elle le jette en bas du lit. Elle soupira.

« Après tout, il veut juste dormir sur le lit, il ne peux rien me faire. Laissons-le… »

Sans un mot, elle se recoucha en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle le sentit hésiter, puis il bougea légèrement, en essayant de trouver un bon endroit ou dormir. Il finit par se rouler en boule contre elle au niveau de son ventre. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle posa sa main sur lui et le caressa quelque minutes. Elle sourit, et le vit fermer les yeux et ronronner doucement. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà...voilà,voilà,voilà. Le chapitre est finit ? Il vous a plu ? °.° Juste un peu ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce serait vraiment gentil de me le diire ! *___* *agite un panneau avec "rewiews" écrit dessus* Siouplait !

Je vous promet de poster le prochain chapitre as soon as possible. u.u Mais je préviens direct : il sera plus court, mais vous aurez enfin la suite du Kanda/Allen. ^^

Cross : Je t'interdit d'écrire une suite à ce machin.

Saki : Pourquoooiiii Cross-chériiii ? *.*

Cross : Parce que je n'admettrais pas que tu continue à me martyriser comme ça !!!!

Saki : Mais je t'aime, tu le sais. *w*

Coss : M'en fout !

Saki : Méchant ! èoé Puisque c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois, dans les bonus, tu apparaitras de bouveau en chat ! Comme ça au moins, tu me fiche la paix !!! /pars bouder/


	5. Néron, chapter 5

Je suis de retours ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! èwé) Non, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! ^^ J'ai fais vite pas vrai ? /fière/ Voici le chapitre 5 de Néron. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais...euh...c'est comme ça !

J'ai presque fini d'écrire le 6, donc, pas d'inquiétude. ^^ Il viendra bientôt !

(je vous l'envoie pile le jour de la St-Valentin ! Comme c'est romantique. Mais désolée, il n'y a aucune embrassade dedans. Dommage…)

**Titre :** Néron.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont pas à moi et ne doivent le rester. (mais j'aimerai tellement avoir Cross. T__T)

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Un Yullen en fond, et un léger Cross/Cloud. ^^ Si vous avez des demandes, faites-le moi savoir, je verrai ce que je peux faire. (J'aimerais bien aussi placer un peu de Bak/Komui si je peux…huhuhu…)

Voilà, voilà. J'ai tout dis ! ^^ Try to enjoy !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la cafétéria, Lenalee cherchait Allen. Elle le trouva rapidement, en le localisant derrière une énorme pile de plats et mets divers. Lavi mangeait tranquillement é ses côtés en lui balançant de temps à autre une remarque sur sa consommation monstrueuse de nourriture, et Miranda dégustait une poire en les regardant avec amusement.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et essaya d'attirer son attention, en vain.

Trop occupé à manger ces mitarashi.

Apparemment, cela occupait toutes ses facultés mentales…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura doucement :

- Le maréchal Cross a repris son apparence normale, il te cherche.

Un bruit ressemblant fortement à un étranglement parvint à ses oreilles. Elle recula et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit la chose à ne pas dire.

- Allen ! s'exclama Lavi en secouant son ami devenu violet.

- Allen ! Nooon ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis désolée !

- Ah ! Miranda ! Lâche cette cuillère !

- Je dois expier mes fautes ! Laissez-moi !

- Ark !

- Allen ! Recrache ! Recrache on te dit ! Viiite !

- Hiii !

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Ah ! Kanda !

- Yû !

- Comment tu m'as appelé, sale- ?

- Vite, aide-nous !

- Sauve Allen !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois pas qu'il s'étrangle enfin !?

- Et alors ?

- Quoi « et alors ? » ? Tu veux le laisser y passer ?

-…

- Quelle cruauté Yû !

- Toi tu vas-

- Arrête Lavi, il ne le pense pas vraiment.

- Si.

- Ah ? Euh, mais Kanda, tu…

- Frappe-le Yû !

- Hein ?

- Tape-lui dans le dos !

-…

-Urk ! Aaark ! Ausecouuurk !

- Oh, la ferme !

Et d'un geste vif et puissant, le japonais abattit sa main avec un plaisir un peu trop apparent sur le dos de son cadet qui recracha avec très peu d'élégance la brochette de mitarashi bloquée dans son larynx.

Dégoûté mais visiblement satisfait, Kanda repartit manger ses sobas en se massant la main. Allen, lui, reprit avec peine sa respiration. Il en était convaincu à présent : Kanda était une brute sans la moindre délicatesse. Il en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve pas plus tard que le soir précédent !

_« Flash-back »_

_- K-Kanda ?_

_-…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- J'attendais._

_- Ah ? Quoi ?_

_- Un abruti de Moyashi._

_- Mmmh…ce nom ne me dit rien. C'est qui ? fit Allen d'une voix mauvaise._

_- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça… Moyashi. Bien que l'idée de découper en rondelle ta petite tête javellisée me tente beaucoup._

_- Tu peux parler Môsieur je-me-suis-pris-un-pot-d'encre-sur-le-crâne !_

_Le japonais respira un grand coup pour se retenir de le frapper .Heureusement, Allen n'en rajouta pas une couche, ayant vu le visage agité de tic de l'épéiste. _

_- Je suis venu à propos de notre marché._

_- Ah, oui._

_- Je sais ou Reever a planqué la formule._

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Elle est dans la sixième armoire à droite de son bureau._

_-Et… ?_

_- La prochaine fois que tu y vas, tu la prends._

_- Pourquoi moi !?_

_- Parce que tu traine toujours là-bas et qu'ils ne se méfieront pas de toi._

_Allen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva aucune réplique valable. Kanda avait raison. Si c'était lui qui y allait, Reever ne se douterait de rien et ne remarquerait sûrement pas le vol. En plus il ne le soupçonnerait certainement pas. C'était parfait. Mais l'idée de trahir la confiance des scientifiques ne lui plaisait pas._

_- Kanda, je sais pas si…_

_- On a fait un marché Moyashi._

_- C'est vrai, mais…_

_- Demain soir._

_- Hein ?_

_- Je veux la formule demain soir._

_- Quoi ? Mais je-_

_- Demain soir, Moyashi ! trancha le kendôka en s'en allant d'un pas vif._

_« Fin Flash-back »_

Allen soupira. Il allait certainement devoir conduire son Maître chez Komui, cela lui donnerait une occasion de chercher la formule. Cette idée ne l'enchantait doublement pas. Son Maître devait être encore furieux contre lui et il n'avait pas envie de se faire surprendre en train de voler la formule.

..oOo.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de la maréchale Cloud Nine, cette dernière était en plein dilemme : d'un côté il était tard, elle devait descendre et ne pouvait pas laisser son collègue seul dans sa chambre. De l'autre, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était trop craquant, roulé en boule sur les couvertures comme ça. Et il semblait si bien dormir. Oserait-elle le réveiller ou pas ? Et surtout comment ?

Elle avait toujours adoré les chats, elle aimait les caresser, les dorloter, les entendre ronronner, les gratter derrière l'oreille, tout ça quoi… Et ce gros chat touffu qui semblait si doux lui donnait envie de le câliner. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas se sortir de la tête qu'il s'agissait de son dépravé de collègue, Cross Marian. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le traiter comme un chat ordinaire, même pas un petit peu. Pas lui.

Mais si ce n'est avec une caresse…comment réveiller gentiment un chat ?

Ah, mais ce n'était pas un chat à la fin ! Zut quoi ! Elle pouvait le secouer dans tous les sens si elle le voulait. Quoique ce serait plutôt injustifié. Il avait été très sage toute la nuit. Du coup, le réveiller brutalement ne rimerait à rien, ce serait juste de la violence gratuite et elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça.

Elle opta donc pour la solution gentille et raisonnable : le caresser gentiment. Mais un _tout petit peu !_

Elle approcha doucement sa main et la posa sur le flanc du félin.

- Marian ?

Le chat remua un peu mais ne réagit pas. Elle le caressa donc un peu et réitéra :

- Marian ? Debout, il est plus que l'heure. Réveille-toi !

- Mrrooouuu……, ronronna doucement le chat.

- Réveille-toi !

- Mia ?

- Allons, debout ! Il est plus de dix heures !

- Mmmr… ? (et alors ?)

- Ne te recouche pas ! De-bout !

Son collègue semblait vraiment très peu enclin à se lever et se roula un peu plus en boule. Traduction : « Vas t'en et laisse moi dormir. »

- N'y pense même pas, sourit-elle !

Et d'un geste vif , elle le souleva dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre en ignorant les miaulements endormis de protestations qui résonnaient dans le couloir.

* * *

Voilà. C'est finit. Ne dites rien, c'est chiant, je sais. -__-'' Moi-même je me suis emmerdée à le relire. Mais toutes vos impressions (bonnes ou catastrophiques) m'intéressent, alors n'hésiter pas ! Revieeeews ! /agite le panneau « reviews »/ À bientôt ! o^.^o

Cross : Ri-di-cule. Tu te complais vraiment dans la monstruosité littéraire.

Saki : Merci Marian. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. uwu

Cross : Tu es une écrivaine bidon qui ne mérite même pas le qualificatif d'«auteur » !

Saki : Je sais, merci.

Cross : Tu es une abomination.

Saki : Tu le penses vraiment ? *w*

Cross : Je te hais.

Saki : Moi aussi ! Je veux t'épouser ! *///*


	6. Néron, chapter 6 THE RETOUR !

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est moi. **MOI**. Et avec la suite. Ceux qui m'ont mis en "author alert" exprès pour cette fic et qui ont été déçu à chaque fois qu'ils reçevaient un mail et que je postais autre chose seront cette fois SATISFAIT.

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné. Absolument pas. Je continuerai de poster jusqu'à la fin. ^^ Je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon Crossounet ainsi pour toujours. XD Ce serait abominable ! Et j'aurais des ennuis avec l'APSEM (Association des Persos Sexy et Martyrisés).

Et donc, pour tous ceux qui l'attendaient, le voilà ! Le chapitre 6 de Néron ! Appréciez.

* * *

- Mrâw.

- Quoi ?

- Mrouw.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça car je ne veux pas de causer de gros chagrin Marian, mais je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis.

- …

- Tu n'as qu'à faire des mimes.

- Maw.

- Tant pis.

- Tiens, Cloud !

- Bonjour Froi.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu vas déjeuner ? Il est déjà onze heures.

- Je sais, mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à tirer môssieur du lit ! se défendit-elle en montrant le gros chat dans ses bras.

- Le gros flemmard ! rit le peintre.

- Miaou ! (Non mais oh ! Je ne te permets pas !)

- Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je dois me dépêcher pendant qu'il reste encore quelque chose à manger.

- Oui, dépêche-toi, et…fais attention.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Le maréchal se pencha à son oreille.

- Allen est là-bas. Fais attention à ce que Marian ne pique pas une crise, chuchota-t-il.

- Merci du conseil, sourit-elle. Mais ça ne servait à rien de chuchoter, il a tout entendu.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Il m'a soudainement planté ses griffes dans le bras.

-…

- Mroups…(Oups, excuse Cloud), fit le chat en rétractant ses griffes.

- Merci. Contrôle-toi à l'avenir veux-tu ? fit la jeune femme, un peu crispée par la douleur.

- Miâ… (Oui…)

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller chercher Kanda pour répéter la chorale de noël ! s'excusa Tiedoll, tout guilleret.

Il les quitta quasi en sautillant.

- Tu crois qu'il reviendra vivant ? demanda Clou au chat en souriant.

- Mmmm…(J'ai des doutes).

Elle se remit en marche vers la cafétéria en riant, lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau les griffes de son collègue se planter dans son avant-bras.

- Marian !

- Miâw !

- Mais QUOI à la fin !

- Miaoouuuu ! (Pose-moi par teeeeerre !)

- … ?

Il tendit les pattes vers l'avant pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait partir. Il était assez grand pour marcher tout seul non ?

Seule réaction obtenue : haussement de sourcil perplexe.

Il soupira et tenta de réessayer de lui faire comprendre. Il se pencha vers le bas en tendant à nouveau ses pattes vers le sol.

- ….aaaah ! J'ai compris !

_« Pas trop tôt »_

- Mon pauvre Marian, tu as le vertige c'est ça ?

- Mraw !

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Attends, je te pose par terre.

Arrivé au sol, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Était-ce donc si dur de comprendre ou était-ce elle qui était lente à la détente ? Bon, au moins il était au sol maintenant mais Cloud le croyait sujet au vertige. Voilà qui n'était pas classe du tout.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cafétéria, le chat sur ses talons. Fier, le torse bombé, il la suivait d'un bon pas avec un regard de défi : « Le premier qui ose faire le moindre commentaire ou esquisser le moindre sourire je le réduis en miettes. »

Son célèbre regard noir dissuada tous les habitués de faire la moindre remarque, ils s'en sortirent donc indemnes. Cela ne fut pas le cas du trappeur qui voulu lui gratouiller la tête. Le malheureux avait à présent certainement une cicatrice à vie au milieu de la figure.

Arrivés à la cafétéria il suivit Cloud en se collant le plus possible contre elle. Les oreilles et la queue légèrement baissées, il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait un peu peur. Il y avait encore foule dans la salle, et sa petite taille lui donnait un instinctif sentiment d'insécurité. Son angoisse lui dictait d'ailleurs de demander à Cloud de le porter mais sa fierté le lui interdit.

Mais bon, après avoir faillit se faire écraser six fois il décida que finalement il était mieux en hauteur.

- Miâââââ ! (Clooouuud !)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Miâââ ! (Porte-moi !)

- Hein ?

Il détesta le regard agacé qu'elle lui lança mais se leva sur ses pattes arrière et s'agrippa à ses pantalons avec un regard insistant.

Elle soupira.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Elle se baissa rapidement, le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur la table à côté.

- Mrouw ?

- Je dois aller me chercher à manger et j'ai besoin de mes bras, alors reste ici.

- Mâw !

- Désolée. Je viendrai te rechercher plus tard. Mais tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de te déplacer de tables en tables si tu as trop peur de te faire écrabouiller.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Après une petite minute de réflexion il décida que comme il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à déranger les gens pendant leur repas sous sa forme humaine, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le fasse pas sous celle-ci.

Il se retourna donc et traversa la longue table en faisant-fi des regards qui se posaient sur lui (faut les comprendre c'est pas tous les jours qu'un chat à l'air arrogant se ballade devant votre assiette). Arrivé au bout il hésita. Devait-il sauter vers la suivante ?

Les chats avaient de la détente.

Il était un chat.

Donc il devait avoir de la détente.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir et il ne voulait pas non plus se casser la figure devant tout le monde.

Sauter ou ne pas sauter ? That's the question.

Il avait bien réussi hier, mais c'était sur le coup de la peur.

Il secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il s'appelait Cross Marian ! Un maréchal de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ! Non mais oh !

L'instant d'après il décollait du meuble et atterrit (assez peu élégamment, avouons-le) sur celui d'en face. Content de lui, mais voulant acquérir un certain style, il ressauta dans l'autre sens pour s'entrainer. Après sept bonnes minutes il décida qu'il avait trouvé le truc et s'aventura un peu plus loin. Il repéra rapidement une grosse pile de nourriture et sourit sadiquement. En voilà un qui n'allait pas rire.

Il s'approcha discrètement, sauta sur la table sans bruit et s'avança près du tas d'assiettes à pas feutrés. Allen ne l'avait pas remarqué – trop absorbé lui-même dans son absorption de son petit déjeuner-dîner. Lenalee à ses côtés failli dire quelque chose mais il posa sa queue sur ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sourit tristement, regarda Allen, puis le regarda à nouveau lui en lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas être trop méchant.

« Ah, c'est beau l'amour, mais ne compte pas sur ton regard de hamster pour m'influencer. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir moi ! » pensa-t-il.

Il se glissa entre les assiettes, enjamba un plat de nouille vides et se planta devant son disciple toujours occupé à s'empiffrer. Lorsque ce dernier reposa son plat, il tomba nez à truffe avec le gros chat rouge qui le fixait d'un air sadique.

- AAAAH !

- Mraouw ! (Gueule pas comme ça crétin !)

- M…m-m-maître !

- MIÂ ! (SILENCE !)

- O-oui !

Bien que surpris par le fait qu'Allen semblât être le seul à le comprendre clairement, il approcha son visage tout près du sien qui s'était mis à transpirer.

- Rrrrooouuuuu…..

- Oui ?

- Miaou ? (Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis hier Allen ?), demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux en penchant légèrement la tête.

Allen déglutit.

- Mrou…rourou…(tu dois payer…)(oui, comme les dettes…)

Allen était si terrifié qu'il n'osa même pas bouger lorsque son maître s'accrocha à sa chemise et monta sur son épaule. Il ne réagi pas non plus en le sentant poser ses pattes avant sur le sommet de sa tête, mais un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

Lenalee qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus comprit trop tard et ne pu stopper le chat qui planta violement ses griffes dans le crâne de son disciple qui ne bougea pas mais saigna abondamment, teintant ainsi ses cheveux blanc de rouge (ce qui donna une teinte vaguement rosâtre à l'ensemble).

Le chat continua de mutiler le cuir chevelu de son disciple un moment en prenant soin de tracer de belles raies bien droites et visibles, arrachant quelques cheveux au passage avant qu'une paire de bras ne l'attrape par derrière.

- MARIAN ! s'écria Cloud. Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser une minute tout seul !

Elle l'arracha de la tête du pauvre jeune homme (arrachant aussi quelques bouts de peau sans le savoir) et s'excusa :

- Je suis désolée Allen, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait directement te voir, il n'est pas fichu de se tenir tranquille !

- C'est rien, pleurnicha Allen les larmes aux yeux et du sang dégoulinant sur son visage.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je te promets de lui couper les griffes dès que j'aurais fini de manger !

- Maw ! (Pardon !)

- Oui absolument ! dit-elle en le regardant méchamment. Tu es une plaie ! Ça ne vas pas d'attaquer les gens ainsi !

- …..rou ? (une plaie ?) demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

- Encore navrée Allen, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de toi.

- Oui…merci Maréchale.

- Je m'occupe de lui ! les rassura Lenalee en se levant. Viens Allen, on va à l'infirmerie !

Son ami acquiesça et la suivit silencieusement et se tenant la tête des mains. Cloud soupira.

- Tu es une vraie plaie !

-… (m'en fiche, il a eu que ce qu'il méritait)

- Contrôle-toi, sinon je t'attache.

Elle ignora les miaulements indignés et retourna vers sa table ou Sokaro mangeait aussi. Ce dernier ricana en voyant le chat approcher.

- Hohooo ? Que voilà ? Pussycat arrive dans la place.

- Rou (La ferme, monstre).

- Qu'ess t'as dis ? J'ai pas très bien compris ! ricana le mexicain.

- Fssshhh ! feula le chat à son encontre.

- Allons Winters, laisse-le tranquille, le sermonna Cloud. Ça aurait pu t'arriver à toi.

- Jamais ! Moi je vais pas à la Section Scientifique draguer les minettes !

La blonde acquiesça d'un air navré.

- Miaou ! Miaaa ! Mi-a-ou ! (Non pas vous vous imaginez quoi ! J'y étais allé pour parler travail avec Komui ! Vous pigez ! On a parlé de trucs _scien-ti-fi-ques_ !)

- C'est ça. Va jouer avec tes boules de poils.

- RAOU ! (JE VAIS TE BUTER T'ENTENDS ! TE BUTER !)

- Marian, ça suffit, trancha sèchement la blonde en posant sa main sur son dos. Soit tu te calme, soit tu vas voir ailleurs.

Le félin les gratifia d'un superbe regard méprisant et parti à l'autre bout de la table, la tête haute, très digne.

« Non mais sérieux, pourquoi est-ce que je dois vivre ça ? C'est dégueulasse. Komui, je vais me venger, sois-en certain! »

Il allait se diriger vers la sortie mais il se rappela qu'il avait aussi faim. Tsss…

Faisant volte face, il se rendit compte que sa collègue ne semblait pas disposée à lui faire plaisir alors adopta la bonne vieille politique de « on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Jerry était en train de nettoyer son plan de travail lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, prêt à prendre commande et il vit ainsi le client à l'apparence la plus improbable qu'il ait jamais eu de toute sa carrière.

- Maréchal Cross ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant jusque vers le chat, assis sur le rebord du kiosque. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Miâ !

-Ooooh, comme vous êtes mignon comme ça ! minauda-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

Cross sentit qu'au rythme ou les choses avançaient, il serait encore là le lendemain…. Incroyable comme les gens ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de dire ça partout où il allait (enfin bon, c'était mieux que les moqueries). Et il devenait malgré lui un peu trop sensible aux câlins sous cette forme. Il se retint de justesse de ronronner.

- Mraoouu…

- Pardon ?

- Mraaooouu….

- … vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter je présume ? C'aurait été difficile de toute façon.

- Miaou.

- Vous avez faim ?

*hochement de tête frénétique*

- Eh bien il fallait le dire ! Je vous apporte quelque chose à l'instant !

« C'est ce que je me tuais à te dire, crétin. »

Heureusement pour le félin, le cuisinier lui donna un peu du plat du jour dans une petite assiette (coupée trèèès petit) et non un vulgaire aliment pour chat. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir contrôler sa colère. Ses nerfs étaient mis à trop rude épreuve.

Il avait à peine fini de manger quand il entendit la voix mélodieuse de son collègue mexicain résonner derrière lui.

- Allez, viens ici minet !

Malgré son miaulement censé être menaçant, il fut soulevé en l'air et pu à peine respirer lorsque Sokaro le cala sous son bras.

- Je te ramène, on doit te couper les griffes tu te rappelle ? ricana-t-il.

Il lui aurait bien répondu en les lui plantant dans le bras mais ses pattes étaient bloquées et il n'avait pas assez d'air dans ses poumons pour parler. Ooh, comme il détestait cette apparence.

La liste des gens qu'il devrait punir pour avoir osé profiter de sa faiblesse actuelle ne cessait de s'allonger. Mais avant tout, il devait trouver un moyen pour éviter qu'on lui enlève la seule arme qui lui restait… s'il devait finir petit, sans moyen de communication à subir les moqueries quotidiennes ET être sans défenses il était foutu…

* * *

Alors ? Non, **sérieux**, dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez ? La qualité a-t-elle baissé depuis le temps ? Le style a-t-il changé ? J'ai essayé de maintenir le style de texte léger que j'avais instauré mais ce que j'écris en ce moment n'a rien à voir, donc j'ai besoin de savoir si j'arrive à concilier les deux. S'il vous plait. ^^ Et puis vous avez le droit de m'insulter, me cracher dessus, ou me remercier pour avoir mis tant de temps/avoir enfin posté.

**Note spéciale** pour une revieweuse anonyme (**kkkkkk** ?) qui m'a posé une question aujourd'hui même **:** le résumé que tu m'as fait de ta fic ne semble pas inclure tout de suite Cross. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du choix du couple, le TykixAllen est plus « plausible » et plus facile à mettre en scène aussi. J'ai beau être fan de CrossxAllen, j'admets qu'il est difficile d'écrire sur eux, on a un gros risque de souvent les mettre OC. Ensuite, tout est une question de goût alors vois ce que tu préfère toi-même. C'est le plus important. Et vois aussi lequel des deux couples ton scénario te permets de mettre en scène le plus facilement. ^^ J'espère avoir pu t'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Si tu as d'autres questions ou besoin de conseil (pour les CrossxAllen par exemple), libre à toi de me les poser.


	7. Néron, chapter 7

Voici enfin le chapitre 7. Je sais que j'ai mis affreusement beaucoup de temps mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer depuis quelque mois… mais rassurez-vous, j'ai de super coach qui me motivent à écrire. La suite viendra sous peu (je sais que je dis tout le temps ça et ensuite non mais ayons confiance !)

En attendant, Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**Néron 7 **

Quelques jours plus tard, quelque chose de terrible se produisit. Les cris affreux qui retentissaient entre les murs pourris de la Congrégation faisaient frémir d'horreur les trappeurs de passage qui crurent à une attaque ennemie. D'horribles grincements, des gémissements de douleurs et des bruits mouillés résonnaient dans la tour. Komui, les yeux fermés de douleurs et les poings serrés, était crispé de compassion. Les malheureux…

Même Reever qui était avec lui pour le faire travailler s'était stoppé dans un silence respectueux. Pauvre d'eux…de si bons éléments.

Pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce tragique tableau, il nous faut revenir douze heures en arrière. Les maréchaux étaient partis s'entrainer dehors entre eux et leur félin de collègue avait tenu à les accompagner (ça devait lui donner l'impression de servir à quelque chose), mais alors que Winter s'était une fois de plus emballé, il avait voulu se mettre à l'abri dans les buissons avec le peintre et la dompteuse mais… les poils, ça s'accroche méchant aux buissons. Dure révélation. Il avait tenté de se dégager violement pour ne pas se prendre un coup de « Madness » dans la gueule mais dans son élan, il trébucha et dégringola le long de la pente.

- Miaaaaaarghh ! (P*tain de b*rdel de m*******rde !)

Assis derrière leurs bosquets, Cloud et Tiedoll le virent se prendre tous les arbres, buissons, ronces, flaques d'eau et branches avant d'atterrir avec un gracieux et lointain « plouf » dans l'étang en contrebas.

Tout le monde sait que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau. Eh bien le maréchal Cross ne faisait pas exception… du moins c'est ce qu'en dédirent ses collègues qui, après l'avoir repêché, le virent lancer des éclaires avec ses yeux et se trainer vers la tour, les poils trempés et remplis de saletés.

Un peux plus tard, tous de retour à l'intérieur (et après avoir pu calmer Sokaro qui n'en pouvait plus de rire), la blonde du bien faire tomber la sentence.

- Marian, on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça. Tu dois prendre un bain.

La boule de poils sales se figea dans son activité (à savoir tenter d'extirper les algues et autres trucs douteux emmêlés dans sa toison crade) et releva doucement son museau pour les regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu vas aller te laver parce que tu es tout saaaaale ! répéta le mexicain en s'écrasant de rire.

À ce moment là, on pu remercier le maréchal Tiedoll et ses bons réflexes acquis par une longue expérience avec ses disciples fugueurs. Dès l'instant ou le félin bondit vers la porte tel une comète, il effectua un saut carpé arrière suivit d'un magnifique plaquage digne d'un joueur de rugby professionnel. Le chat avait beau se débattre, feuler, griffer et engendrer des sons dont on ne se serait jamais douté qu'un si petit animal puisse les produire, il ne pouvait guère échapper à l'étreinte paternelle de la justice de SuperPainter !

- Sois raisonnable Marian ! dit-il doucement à la chose étouffée sous lui. Tu te sentiras bien mieux ensuite. Ça doit être désagréable pour toutes ces saletés dans tes poipoils.

La petite tête se dégagea se sous son torse et il fut gratifié d'un coup de griffe sur son nez (qu'il avait gros d'ailleurs). Le maréchal diminué le regarda d'un œil noir.

- Raou !(Lâche-moi vieux détraqué !)

- Marian…

- RAAAÔ ! (MAINTENANT !)

Un peu inquiet, le peintre se résigna à lâcher le chat qui sauta d'un bon sur la table.

- Mia ! (Jamais !) miaula-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Comme si on te demandait ton avis…

- Bon ça suffit, trancha Cloud. Tu prendras un bain, un point c'est tout !

Une dizaine d'heure plus tard, on avait réuni tous les exorcistes dans le bureau de Komui qui leur exposa le problème d'une voix embarrassée. Un long silence lourd de mépris plana parmi les exorcistes… Eux qui s'attendaient à une réunion ultra importante en rapport avec le Comte qui aurait, ils ne savaient pas, créé une nouvelle arme à partir de fleurs et de nuages radioactifs qui feraient voir des petits poneys rose à l'ennemi… ça ce serait dramatique ! Mais non… il les avait appelés pour donner un _bain_ à un _chat_.

Bref, personne ne le pris au sérieux, puis ils virent repasser Johnny qui s'était occupé d'enfermer le chat enragé dans une cage et se comprirent alors la dangerosité de la mission. Ouch… ça semblait douloureux.

L'Intendant demanda des volontaires, leur promettant soin complets, repas gratuits et congés payés. Mais malgré ça les gens commencèrent à quitter la pièce à pas de loup… avec un soupir il appuya sur le bouton rouge sur son bureau et les portes se fermèrent automatiquement, coupant toute retraite. Il n'aimait pas faire ça mais… au diable cette foutue diplomatie. Il du revenir-et cela le chagrinait fortement- au Neandertal des choix du chef.

Il prit une feuille de papier, découpa des petits morceaux sur lesquels il inscrivit des prénoms, enleva son béret et les mis dedans.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix…

Il agita son couvre-chef et un instant de suspens insoutenable plana parmi les élus de Dieu qui le regardaient avec autant d'effroi que s'il eu été un akuma de niveau 17. Finalement il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressorti un nom.

« Lavi »

Le concerné s'évanouit sur le coup de l'abattement et du « OMG, pourquoi MOI ? ». Lorsqu'on le ranima il refusa à corps et à cri d'effectuer cette mission tout seul parce que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il tenait à sa vie (déjà en soit il risquait sa peau mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte le moment ou le maréchal allait reprendre forme humaine et se venger et ça n'était pas négligeable…). À ce moment là Allen proposa se l'aider, à la grande surprise de tout le monde et tout particulièrement celle de Komui. Ce dernier ne comptait pas lui demander de remplir la dure tâche et ne l'avait même pas inclus parmi les petites victimes de papiers de son béret… en effet il avait déjà été assez gâté comme ça… il suffisait de voir les derniers bandages restant recouvrant sa tête.

Mais le fils Walker aurait tout donné au monde (ou presque) pour pouvoir participer à cet évènement mythique.

- Je me dois de t'aider Lavi ! avait-il déclaré en posant une main solennelle sur son épaule.

- Merci Allen, avait-il pleurniché en retour, touché par la bonté de son ami.

Mais plus tard, dans la pièce reluisante et carrelagée mise à leur disposition un étage plus haut, alors qu'il voyait le maudit éclater d'un grand rire diabolique il remit en question sa gentillesse. Il était en train de remplir une bassine d'eau et Allen fit claquer ses gants en plastique contre sa peau en recomptant une troisième fois les fioles de produits à utiliser et les diverses brosses éparpillées par terre.

- En fait tu veux seulement te venger du maréchal Cross une fois de plus non… ?

- Oui ! Mais c'est pour son bien non !

- L'excuse… Il va te tuer ensuite. Tu es conscient que tu accumule de plus en plus ?

- Tant pis ! Et il m'a déjà lacéré le crâne dans le chapitre précédent alors…vengeance ! Muahahaha !

Sans faire de commentaire mais appréhendant fortement la suite, le roux se tut et vérifia la température de la bassine. Soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Dis Allen, j'y pense mais il se passe quoi avec Kanda en ce moment ? Je veux dire que je vous ai surpris à vous chuchoter des trucs dans les couloirs avant-hier et aujourd'hui tu t'es tenu très loin de lui en essayant d'éviter le plus possible son regard. Il se passe quoi… ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas…

Le roux dont le sourire naissant avait forcé le maudit à se retourner en bredouillant un vague « Rien du tout… rien de plus que d'habitude, tu te fais des idées… » s'agrandit pour devenir très malicieux devant sa réaction.

- Allen… qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? taquina-t-il en se rapprochant de l'adolescent embarrassé.

- Rien !

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se rappeler présentement de sa dernière entrevue avec le japonais et encore moins de le raconter au Bookman.

_/Flash-Back/_

_Il avait été incapable de subtiliser la formule que le Japonais avait exigée de manière très convaincante et ce dernier l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entrainement la veille._

_- On avait fait un marché Moyashi il me semble…_

_- Oui eh bien je n'ai pas réussi et voilà ! Désolée Bakanda ! s'insurgea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. J'essaierai la prochaine fois, peut-être !_

_Son aîné ne sembla pas apprécier sa nonchalance et d'un geste brutal du bras le plaqua au mur, approchant son visage à quelque centimètres du sien._

_- Il n'y a pas de « peut-être », susurra-t-il en scrutant son visage de ses prunelles noires. Il s'agit de ma tranquillité durant ces fêtes stupides et de la tienne aussi. Sois sûr que si tu ne me permets pas de me débarrasser de ce vieux cinglé, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, Moyashi… _

_Nullement impressionné mais ne se sentant pas particulièrement tranquille non plus, Allen répliqua tout de même sur le même ton :_

_- Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire ?_

_Le Japonais se pencha à son oreille._

_- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir._

_Allen frissonna violement en sentant les lèvres de Kanda effleurer son lobe. Ce dernier le sentit et se recula immédiatement avec les sourcils froncés. Puis eut un étrange sourire._

_- Quoi ? demanda le blandinet sans comprendre._

_- Rien. Mais dépêche-toi de me donner cette formule. Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce que je vais faire sinon…_

_Et en disant ses mots il lui attrapa le menton et le plus jeune senti son cœur rater un battement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque secondes et son aîné e le lâcha et parti, toujours en souriant. _

_/Fin Flash-Back/_

On frappa alors à la porte, au plus grand malheur de Lavi et au bonheur d'Allen. Reever entra dans la pièce, une cage à bout de bras. À l'intérieur, le chat semblait vouloir défoncer les barreaux pour s'en échapper, ce qui rendait la cage particulièrement difficile à tenir.

- Reever-san ! s'écria le maudit en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'aider.

- Non Allen, laisse-moi faire ! le repoussa le Commandant. C'est déjà assez difficile à faire tout seul !

Avec précaution il s'avanca et essaya de déposer le chat emprisonné sur le tabouret adjacent mais la bête eu un sursaut et il le lâcha dans un bond. La cage fit un vol plané et s'écrasa sur le carrelage trois mètres plus loin avec un « SCLANG » métallique.

Un silence plana et lorsqu'ils se défigèrent, constatèrent que le maréchal semblait à moitié assommé.

- Il faut en profiter ! décida Allen en retroussant ses manches d'un air satisfait.

L'Australien prit congé avec soulagement et les laissa seuls pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Lavi poussa un soupir de résignation et retroussa lui aussi ses manches. Le maudit lui passa alors son maître toujours sonné et ils se placèrent près de la baignoire. Vérifiant la température, ils commencèrent à mouiller légèrement le chat - dont les oreilles frémirent - pour pouvoir décoller les détritus de ses poils. Il cligna des yeux et voyant la bassine en dessous de lui, un frisson le parcouru et il dégaina à nouveau ses armes acérées.

_CENSURE /Nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de censurer le long et douloureux passage qui va suivre. D'une part pour préserver la santé mentale des petits lecteurs impressionnables que vous êtes et d'autre part pour éviter à l'auteur de devoir écrire une scène aussi compliqué parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas tout gâcher et briser vos espoirs en faisant de la m… Amen. /_

.-°-.

Dans le salon des maréchaux régnait une atmosphère bonne enfant. Tous réuni autours d'une table et d'un bon verre de tequila (proposé par Sokaro), ils furent rejoints par Komui et son grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les deux exorcistes entrèrent.

Le roux semblait lessivé dans tous les sens du terme de part ses vêtements trempés et de son tablier recouvert de mousse ainsi que de ses cheveux en bataille. Le maudit lui était tout sourire malgré son visage et ses avant-bras recouverts de cicatrices. Il tenait entre eux une énorme boule de poils à moitié secs d'où semblaient dépasser des pattes et un museau. Cloud eu un petit gloussement en voyant son collègue.

- Comme tu es beau ! rit-elle.

Cross lui répondit un simple « Mrou » las alors que son disciple le déposait sur la table. Lavi prit le linge qu'il avait sur le bras et vint frotter une dernière fois le maréchal qui se laissa faire.

- Bon, pouvons-nous considérer notre travail comme accompli Komui ? demanda Allen toujours en souriant.

- Absolument mes petits ! Merci beaucoup.

- Vous avez intérêt à nous les donner ces coupons repas ! explosa le roux qui jeta le linge à terre puis gémit de douleur à cause de son bras mutilé.

- Vous les aurez, assura l'Intendant avec un regard compatissant.

- Bon eh bien on vous laisse ! conclu Allen en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi de son aîné. Et au fait Maître, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte… vu que vus avez refusé l'antipuce, il vous faudra sûrement porter un collier ! Bye~ !

Un silence amusé suivi ses paroles mais Cross ne dit rien, sans doute trop soulagé que son calvaire soit enfin fini pour penser à autre chose. Il sembla vouloir jeter un regard à Komui (sans doute en rapport avec un quelconque moyen pour éviter le collier) mais c'était particulièrement difficile à voir à travers les poils ébouriffés qui recouvraient ses yeux. Il se déplaça vers l'autre bout de la table et Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de caresser cette masse de poils roux ambulante. Avec un soupir il s'assit et se tu. Komui retint difficilement un sourire et il sortit une petite brosse de sa poche (brosse qu'il utilisait pour coiffer les nombreuses poupées de Lenalee qui ornaient sa chambre) qu'il tendit à la maréchale.

- Si vous voulez bien…

Toute souriante elle la lui prit des mains et attrapa le félin d'un geste souple, arrachant un « mraw ? » à ce dernier. Elle le planta sur ses genoux et ses mis à le brosser avec application, semblant vouloir aplatir chaque poil à son maximum et reprit sa discussion précédente avec ses collègues.

- Que disais-tu Froi ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais intéressée à participer à la chorale de Noël que je suis en train de mettre sur pied ? Marie jouera de l'orgue et je suis à la recherche d'âmes charitables et à belles voix qui voudraient bien nous accompagner. Et je me disais que ta voix de femme relèverait les nôtres…

- Je vois… médita-t-elle en continuant de brosser les poils du flanc droit de Cross.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour constater qu'une ride était apparue sur le front de la blonde. Il sourit intérieurement. Il connaissait ce pli. C'était quand elle était confrontée à un problème qu'elle voulait éviter. En l'occurrence « Je ne veux pas participer à ta foutue chorale », mais jamais elle ne le formulerait ainsi (contrairement à lui). Elle était bien trop polie.

- Et nos chers supérieurs ont approuvé ton projet des « joyeux petits braillards de Noël » ? demanda Winter.

- L'inspecteur Leverrier va venir dans deux jours pour vérifier tous les préparatifs et il veut que je puisse lui fournir une liste des participants.

- Ah ok. Il va faire chier le monde quoi. Raaah, ces hauts-gradés... Bah au moins il va pas t'emmerder comme les autres années sur le prix de tes champagnes, Rominet !

Le Rominet en question lui lança un regard blasé, Cloud releva la tête et demanda soudainement :

- Mais en fait, est-il au courant pour ton état ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers Komui qui se dandina avec gêne sur son siège.

- Euuuh…comment dire… non il n'est pas encore au courant de votre malheureux incident…

-…

-… et j'avoue que je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas au courant du tout…

- Ouais c'est vrai qu'en gros tout est de votre faute…

- Et que vous n'aviez pas le droit de créer un produit pareil, à moins que l'on ne doive se mettre à tuer les akumas après les avoir transformés en pussycats et que je n'aie pas été mis au courant…

- Miaou. (Lâche.)

- Oui bon, je me suis déjà excusé et j'aimerais que vous jouiez le jeu juste pour cette fois… en tant que camarades !

- Mouais…

- Mmh…

- Miaou…

- S'il vous plait ! Sinon il va me renvoyer ! La veille de Noël en plus ! Le premier Noël que je vais pouvoir passer avec ma petite Lenalee depuis si longteeemps ! Elle était toujours en mission les autres années ! Vous oseriez m'enlever ça !

- Vous nous faites du chantage… constata Sokaro d'un air méprisant.

- D'ACCORD ! hurla Tiedoll en prenant les mains de L'Intendant entre les siennes. Je comprends votre dilemme ! Moi-même cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir passer les fêtes de Noël avec mes fils !

- C-calmez-vous maréchal !

- Ah, fichue guerre qui tente de séparer les familles !

- Non mais ici c'est une potion débile et pas la guerre ! gueula Sokaro.

- Toi ne t'en mêle pas, tu ne comprends rien à la famille !

- …rou ? (…et donc ?)

- Hey les hommes… tenta Cloud.

- Quoi que je comprends rien ? Ça sert à rien la famille de toute façon !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! s'insurgea le maréchal.

- Oui comment ! La famille c'est sacré ! renchérit Komui.

- Foutaises !

- Les garçons…

- Tu es un hérétique !

- Que dalle, rien à voir !

- …Miaou ?

- Au bûcher !

- Je te déteeeeste !

- HEY LES HOMMES, JE VOUS CAUSE ! cria la blonde en tapant du pied sur la table.

Ils se turent, la regardèrent puis se rassirent d'un air gêné (sauf Sokaro bien entendu).

- Bon, je disais donc : que fait-on dans ce cas ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut pouvoir justifier l'absence de Marian non ?

- Pas forcément. L'inspecteur ne reste qu'une journée alors il ne verra pas tout le monde.

- Connaissant son affection pour ce voyou il voudra certainement avoir un entretient avec lui. Et s'il le réclame on fait comment ?

- … et si il demande d'où vient le chat ?

- Nous dirons que nous l'utilisons pour faire des expériences ! proposa le chinois.

- Mrou…(…charmant, merci bien.)

- Quelle ironie.

- Et faudra éviter de l'appeler par son petit nom en sa présence ! souligna le Mexicain avec justesse.

- Il en faut un autre alors… « Marian » ferait trop suspect.

- On raccourcit ? Maria ?

- Rou. (Rêves pas.)

- Pusscat ?

- Rou.

- Rominet ?

- Rou.

- Felix.

- Chaton ?

- Caty ?

- ROU.

- Tu es un difficile !

- Mraou ! (Mais c'est vous qui avez que des idées de merde !) Miaooouu ! (En plus c'est pas original !)

- Bon, mais il faut un nom qui lui corresponde, un nom qui le définisse bien. Un nom qui sonne pareil…

- Napoléon ?

- Trop long.

- Louis !

- Nul.

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir en silence. Puis Komui releva la tête.

- Que diriez-vous de… « Néron » ?

* * *

Et voilààà… le mystère du titre a ENFIN été dévoilé. XD Pas trop tôt. Review pour encourager une auteur qui a galéré pour le poster ? Si vous avez aimé, moins aimé, si vous avez des requêtes, lâchez-vous ! Merci de me suivre !


End file.
